Otro Fanfic SpaMano
by SkyLineWTF
Summary: Y como dice el título, otro fanfic SpaMano -pa' su colección-, NO TRATEN DE BUSCARLE COHERENCIA, plz. Conjunto de ideas random y frikis que tuve, todo agrupado en un solo FanFic. *Actualización, just saying* Capitulino 6: FRATELLO, SE METIÓ OTRO BASTARDO* Especial de Navidad (Segunda parte), impuntualidad de mi parte y blablabla. Sí, todo por la #CulpaDeRita
1. Chapter 1

_Conjunto de ideas random que tuve y las reuní por puro aburrimiento._

_-Advertencia:  CRACK, incoherencia y media, yaoi o algo así, nombres humanos de los personajes, OoC *(Out of Character) , SpaMano y Alternative Universe (AU)._

_Quedan advertidos._

_-Disclaimer: Las cosas mencionadas aquí no me pertenecen, Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y a mí no, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia si se puede llamar así._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Otro FanFic Spamano<strong>

En algún lugar de Italia, como Roma, Venecia, Génova, Florencia o el pueblo de Bastardo, que por si acaso sí existe para los que quieran buscarlo.

Está bien, esto tomará lugar en Roma.

Era un día tranquilo que podría hasta ser aburrido como todos, según nuestro protagonista, un chico joven de cabello castaño oscuro con un rizo que desafiaba la gravedad, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de impaciencia, se encontraba sentado en una banca bajo un árbol.

Lovino Vargas, el tipo en cuestión, no tenía nada interesante que hacer (para variar) , sacó su celular y se puso a jugar Candy Crush, ese juego del mal.

Y empezó a jugar varios niveles del juego este hasta que…

*ZAS*

Se atascó en nivel, y se le acabaron las vidas, si las malditas vidas que se acaban rápido, que te miran con una cara de: "Ja, en tu cara, parece que alguien no podrá seguir jugando".

-Y justo ahora se acaban las muy estúpidas- exclamó con molestia el adorable y tierno italiano, puro sarcasmo.

Entonces, pensó en pedir ayuda a otros amigos como te recomienda el juego… ¿pero a quién le pediría? El único al que podría pedirle sería a su tonto hermano que debería estar apareciendo por ahí cosa que no hace. Además no iba a esperar como media hora a otra de esas vidas, tenía muchas cosas más importantes como… emm… jugar Flappy Bird aunque tenía algo muy personal con ese maldito juego. Necesitaba algo que lo relaje en ese momento de aburrimiento. Pero ¿Cómo qué?

"Dubstep"

… no hay nada mejor que música electrónica como para calmarlo y aparentemente todo iba bien hasta que entonces… apareció un mensaje en toda la pantalla, tipo **screamer*** o algo asi.

*Conecta el cargador: Se está agotando la batería 10% o menos disponible*

Enserio, batería enserio, maldita y estúpida batería bastarda de mierda.

Pero… ¿por qué? Se había asegurado personalmente de cargar completamente la batería como para evitar esto y tenía que pasar, JUSTO AHORA, y ahora con qué carajo se iba a distraer. El pobre celular agonizaba por su muerte lentamente y antes de que se apagase por completo, revisó la hora.

¡SOLO FALTABA MEDIA HORA PARA SU NOVELA! ¿Llegaría a tiempo para ver Avenida Brasil?

Su novela, era su novela, su maldita novela no podía esperar, sino se quedaría con la duda existencial que todos tenemos al verla:

¿Podrá Carminha completar su venganza contra Rita? ¿Algún día todos se enterarían de la verdad?

Él no lo sabía, yo no lo sé, ¿tú lo sabes? ¿Rita lo sabe? Lo único que quedaba por decir era: **LA CULPA ES DE RITA***, todo era su culpa y eso también lo creía Lovino, que estaba cada vez más impaciente hasta que por fin llegó, su hermano por quien había esperado tanto, tanto .

Se puede saber por qué te demoraste tanto, _cazzo.- _Regañaba Lovino a su hermano Feliciano por su tardanza- Estuve SIGLOS, MUCHOS MALHABIDOS SIGLOS ESPERÁNDOTE MINOVELAMINOVELAMINOVELAMINOVELA, MOTHERFUCKER- *Mi novela intensifies*

-Veee~ Pero _fratello_ estaba terminando de copiar una tarea, no te enojeeeees~ -Se disculpó Feliciano, quien era idéntico a su hermano Lovino en cuanto aspecto, solo que tenía el cabello castaño más claro, ojos color miel y el mismo rizo que desafiaba la gravedad sólo que para el otro lado que el de Lovi, corrección Lovino, lo siento, la costumbre.

Pero lo que más los diferenciaba era la actitud, uno tenía siempre una sonrisa en la cara, era agradable, y otro de actitud huraña con el ceño siempre fruncido que se molestaba con cualquier cosa, pero de alguna manera u otra trataba de cuidar a su indefenso hermano según lo que él consideraba, este sujeto que es nuestro protagonista.

Diez minutos después, ambos llegaron al hogar que compartían, apenas Feliciano abrió la puerta. Lovino literalmente voló, entró rápidamente, prendió el televisor, se tiró al mueble, y se puso a ver Avenida Brasil que ya había comenzado.

-_Fratello_, me enseñaron una nueva receta para la pizza~

-Ya, ajá, muy bien, ahora apúrate que tengo hambre- Lovino, trató de demostrar la sensación de hambre que tenía, ¡Tenía hambre! Después de haber estado esperando y sufriendo con su celular bastardo era lo mínimo que debía hacer su hermano.

Veeeeee~- Feliciano, el menor de ambos hermanos, se alejaba disimuladamente de su hermano y se iba hacia la cocina donde tenía todos los ingredientes para su pizza completamente no italiana, tal vez una parte pero no en total, porque su pizza iba a ser alemana.

TURURURU *SUSPENSO*

Mientras tanto con Lovi, ejem Lovino.

-_Merdamerdamerdamerdamerdamerda_- Exclamaba con ternura el italiano, aclaración el de cabello castaño oscuro, sí ese. Típica reacción después de ver la novela.- Carminha, hija de tu madre- Llegaba al extremo de insultarle al pobre televisor… a un pobre e inofensivo televisor, pero Carminha le caia bien, muy bien, demasiado bien y eso daba miedo.

En la cena…

-Veee~ hice la pizza _fratello_ ¿te gusta? ~

-Eh, si supongo, pero tiene algo raro

-Si es una nueva receta, sabes que gracias a mí estás condenado a comer pasta toda tu vida, para...siempre ~

-Meh, con tal que se pueda comer, me da igual, todo me da igual.

-Es una pizza alemana- dijo con toda la tranquilidad posible.

- KHÉ? A VER LA GRACIA ¿DONDE ESTA? COMO ME PUDISTE ENGAÑAR DE ESTA MANERA _FRATELLO, ¿_PORQUE? UN ALEMÁN DEBE TENER LA CULPA DE ESTO…MALDITOS PATATEROS.- Se le salió lo gitana digo gitano.

-Pero si la culpa es de Rita~

-Que Rita ni que nada, ya fue, al cabo que ni quería…..**UNACCEPTABLEEE!***- Para recrear esto …insértese un algún grito heavy. Se quejaba mientras se ponía virolo y su rizo se deformaba…eso es del diablo…..WEY.

-No es nada especial pero es alemana~- Cantaba el menor acordándose de cierto video.

-MALDITO TRAIDOR BASTARDO, ME VOY MI PLANETA ME NECESITA *salió flotando* Tenía tanto "**SWAG***" que podía flotar…¿Es posible hacer eso? No lo sé, pero al menos Lovi lo hacía, corrección _Lovino_, ya que él era tan, pero tan, rudo que desafiaba todo tipo de leyes físicas, ¿Gravedad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?

Y con su planeta, se refería a su habitación. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, ¡Le acababan de traicionar de la manera más horrible!¡ Y TODAVÍA SU PROPIO HERMANO!

Una vez ya en el lugar donde siempre encontraba paz y tranquilidad según él, se puso a reflexionar sobre la vida.

Y todo se definía a una palabra…

Soledad

Sí, soledad, una palabra, un sentimiento, algo que odiaba pero a la vez amaba, nótese el nivel de **tsundere*** del tipo este.

Una sensación de querer librarte de todo y alejarte de toda la gente, vivir en un lugar pacífico sin que nadie te pueda limitar, como que acabase el mundo y ser el último sobreviviente, pero todo esto tiene otra parte, la otra cara de la moneda, la parte triste, un lugar desierto sin tener nadie con quien poder hablar, sin recibir siquiera algo de afecto de alguien o algún contacto visual.

Tomando en cuenta mayormente esta condición, el sentimiento ya no sería de soledad, sería libertad o independencia. Toda una confusión.

Luego de todo ese drama mental, nuestro querido protagonista Lovino se quedó dormido, cerró sus ojos y soñó con sus pensamientos de libertad donde él sólo tendría que valerse de sí mismo.

Entre sueños, tuvo recuerdos de la niñez.

Y justo se evocó a esta escena.

-VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~ Hermanitooo~- Vió a su pequeño hermanito con su "no tan masculina" ropa, extrañamente llorando por…. ¿nada?. Como que esto no le sorprendió, en absolutamente nada.

- ¿ME HAS INVOCADO? A ver qué pasa…- Definitivamente era él de pequeño supuestamente haciendo el papel de hermano mayor valiente y re macho…así bien malote.

-Hermano, mira…mira eso…. Me está mirando feo, tiene ojos demoníacos~- Feliciano señaló a. ¿qué? ¿Nada? ¿Un punto? ¿Qué se supone que era eso?- Me da miedooo, me ataca con la mirada~

-¿Seriously? Pero qué bonito, es un insecto- Desde pequeño Lovino aprendió el mágico arte del sarcasmo, en el cual era completamente experimentado actualmente- Sería una pena de que alguien lo matara- Supuestamente una amenaza de muerte indirecta al insecto susodicho, porque matar insectos es de malotes.

¡Sácate! Deja a los profesionales trabajar, soy profesional en esto, y si no lo sabes, ahora lo sabes.- Empujó al menor para realizar su malvada labor de matarlo.-Ya valiste insecto bastardo…AHH DIE BITCH!- Gritó con toda la emoción y lo pisó. Así fue como esa bazofia dejó nuestro mundo, era tan joven y como respeto debemos darle siquiera un minuto de silencio.

MINUTO DE SILENCIO por todos los inocentes insectos que murieron en este tipo de situaciones.

Nuestro protagonista sonreía, sonreía dormido, que fenómeno, sonreía al recordar estas escenas donde él era completamente valiente al contrario que su hermano que era un llorón profesional, porque todos somos profesionales en algo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta.

-"Mi hermano se queda mucho tiempo ahí encerrado, ¿y si se hizo algo? ¿Y si murió?"- el menor de los hermanos le preocupaba la actitud del mayor, había pensado en la posibilidad de sacar el fierro golpeador de parejas felices que tenía escondido en algún lugar secreto y cómo es secreto no se dice, pero trató de evitar el desastre que implicaría esto se limitó a tocar la puerta suavemente y si no había respuesta ya usaría medidas extremas para situaciones extremas.

Toc, toc, toc….

Y si hacemos una pizza~

Ven vamos a *insértese cualquier actividad* cocinar~

Ya no te puedo ver jamás, canija sal, ya deja el Candy Crush~

Solíamos ser amigos (o algo asi) y ya no más~

No entiendo lo que pasó~

¿Y si hacemos una pizza?

No tiene que ser alemana~

"Parece que alguien le hizo mal ver Frozen y ahora se cree Anna"-pensó irónicamente el mayor, podrían dejarlo dormir tranquilamente siquiera alguna vez, pero en serio… ¿era necesaria la canción?

Tenía que responderle, acaso no entendía que fue traicionado ¡QUERÍA DORMIR PARA OLVIDAR! O algo así y que NO es NO. Hizo lo que primero se le ocurrió, agarrar una almohada, abrir la puerta y gritar "SHUT THE FUCK UP" y tirarla a la cara de su "querido y adorable hermanito menor", que se vaya la mierda.

"HAIL, TOMATO"

El dolor de ese almohadazo era indescriptible, con la intensidad de más de mil soles, la sensación era inenarrable, ok no.

Con esto, Feliciano comprendió que no debía insistir, QUE NO ES NO, su hermano se tomaba las cosas muy enserio, y daba miedo… a lo mejor estaba en sus días y ya se le pasaba, al día siguiente solucionaría todo.

* * *

><p>Las palabras raras que puse:<p>

-_**Screamer**_- Broma donde aparece alguna cara terrorífica (con cara de mátenme, kill me pls), con un grito que te asusta

_**-La culpa de rita**_- En realidad es un meme (.-.) hecho de una frase dicha por Carminha la "antagonista" de Avenida Brasil porque todo lo malo que le pasaba era culpa de la protagonista, Rita/Nina.

_**-Unacceptable**_- (Inaceptable!) No sé si han visto ese video llamado "**Funny MMD Hetalia Collections****"**, al inicio aparece Romano gritando, prácticamente es eso y tomé esa escena basada en Limonagrio de Hora de Aventura con el grito heavy.

-_**SWAG-**_ Yo lo tomo como decir que tiene estilo, pero en realidad tiene que ver con rap o hiphop.

_**-Tsundere**_- Aquella persona que dice odiar algo o alguien pero en el fondo lo ama, arquetipo de un personaje que al inicio es hostil pero luego demuestra ser más sensible y amigable según nuestra amiga la Wikipedia, seriously, ahí ponen a Romano y a Iggy como "tsundere".

cofcofLosQueSeSonrojanMuchocofcof.

**Y como historia de terror del futuro….esto CONTINUARÁ!**

Nuevo capítulo probablemente el próximo fin de semana.

Spoiler porque #YOLO, el Bad Touch Trio aparecerá.

Saludos y por si acaso este fanfic se escribió por la culpa de Rita ~


	2. Cap 2: SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DOITSU

No pos…el próximo capítulo…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cap. 2: *Keep Calm and Shine Bright Like Doitsu*<strong>

Al día siguiente, el sol estaba brillando, los pájaros cantan, parecía el día perfecto… para…

PASARLO EN INTERNET, sí nuestro protagonista se levanta temprano… ¿un sábado? ¿Seriously?, una hora antes de lo normal solo para flojear más tiempo, tenía toda la pereza del mundo, cómo todos los que nos levantamos temprano, se lava la cara con agua y jabón, se va a comer algo, llamado desayuno, ya que tiene hambre.

-¿Qué Matryoshka haces?- Preguntó al menor que guardaba cosas que parecían importante, sería una pena que alguien, no, no es el momento, parecía apurado.- ¿Vas a salir? ¿Estudiar? ¿Sábado? ¿En serio?

-Ve ~ Tengo trabajo grupal y es muy, muy, muy, muy importante.

-Haré como que entendí, PERO ANTES DE QUE TE VAYAS, TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DARTE, es muy preciado y pasó de generación en generación-

-Enserio?- Toda la emoción se reflejaba en su rostro juvenil.

-No.- Lovino tenía una mirada sería y vio la desilusión en la cara de su hermano- Ya, está bien, quita esa cara de supuesta desilusión y espera.- Volvió a los cinco minutos escondiendo algo, pero que misterio.

-Cierra los ojos.-

-¿Porque?

-SOLO CIERRALOS, JODER.

-Veeeeeee~- Feliciano tenía miedo, para variar, ok no, era su hermano, ¿Qué le podía hacer?, obedeció y el otro italiano colocó un objeto cerca de su cara- Abre..

-Qué?

-QUE LOS ABRAS CARAJO-

-Ay- Abrió, observó el objeto muy cerca de su cara- WAHH!- Saltó de la impresión, ¿eso es veneno? ¿Puede morir? ¿Y eso…cómo se llama?

-Me miras con una cara de "¿Qué carajo es esto?", aclararé todas tus dudas existenciales, a ver… Mira, observa claramente, quiero que uses esto, cuando alguien te golpee, te pegué, te moleste, te toque o incluso te mire-

-Khé?

-Si fuera por mí, te pondría un GPS.

-Aw, eso es muy adorable de tu parte~- Y ahora que le picó a este, se quedó traumado de por vida.

-NO, no, no es eso, si te pierdo, como mierda quieres que le explique a nuestros padres que te perdiste- Tenía sentido, mucho sentido.- A ver repite conmigo, Gas Pimienta.

-G-g-g-as pi-mi-mienta?

-Y ahora porque no hablas bien, ya toma, úsalo con sabiduría, o haz lo que yo hago, tirárselo a todos.

-Esto es raro, mejor me voy.

A ver, se va, se va,se va, volteó, esperen, ¿está volviendo? Se dirige a mí, y ahora ¿qué?

- ¿Ola k ase?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ve~ Me olvidé de algo, hazme un favor ¿sí?- Pone esa cara adorable que cree que lo convencerá, pero que no se ilusione.

-No, si fuera Slenderman, ¿tengo cara de que me importe?. Eso no es asunto mío.-Claro que no era su asunto, pero a él le mandaban a hacer de todo, "todo".

-Pero no lo eres, o ¿sí?

*Facepalm* A veces, sólo unas pocas veces, otra vez el sarcasmo, su hermano podía ser tan…TAN PERO TAN…ingenuo, por eso necesitaba esa arma letal, neh, nadie muere por gas pimienta, a no seeer…..

-_Fratello_, ¿puedes limpiar la casa por mí?- Preguntó inocentemente a su consanguíneo, el mayor, ese. Pft, si claro, lo va a hacer.

Ok, ok, le podía pedir de todo, menos eso, acaso tiene cara de saber hacer eso, no, que flojera, neh, no lo iba a hacer, él nunca limpiaba, y nunca lo haría, nadie lo obligará, escapar era una buena idea ante esta situación.

."ESCAPARÉ, NADIE ME ATRAPARÁ CON VIDA"-Gritó mentalmente…¿es posible? Para este tipo si, ¿dije que este sujeto podía desafíar las leyes gravitacionales? Esas y muchas leyes más, fuck the pólice, aunque su conciencia era su único testigo.-No, no puedo, te jodes-*Zas en toda la cara*La pereza ante todo.

-Pero, pero, si puedes, vas a tener la mañana libreee~

-No quiero, me da flojera.- Dios mío, que honesto. Denle una cerveza este tipo. Yo si le doy, la cerveza obviamente.

-Pero yo he limpiado 7539 veces, creo que ya te toca.

-Cuando llegues a 10000 me cuentas.

-No quiero decir esto, pero no tengo otra opción- Tomó aire y dijo con voz infernal- MIRA QUE SI NO LO HACES, TE OBLIGARÉ A COMER PIZZAS ALEMANAS POR EL RESTO DE TU MOTHERFUCKER VIDA.- Ese era un lado oscuro de su hermano, y ahora a éste ¿qué le pico?, que fenómeno.

-Pero…que mierda?, NO, TODO MENOS PIZZA DE ESE PAÍS PATATERO, muy bien- Respiró hondo buscando serenidad- Haz ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra.- Eso sonó a amenaza, a mí no me engañan, eso FUE una amenaza.

-Sí, yo también te quiero mucho, _arrivederci._- Puso su sonrisa bobalicona de siempre y se fue. Podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía, las apariencias engañan y sobre todo con pizzas alemanas, ya se le hacía tarde porque toda esa conversación duró como unos veinte minutos pero parece menos, luego se fue a su planeta, digo se fue.

_-_Sí, sí lo que tú digas, apúrate que ya empieza mi película sobre la mafia - Con amor tu hermanito mayor, esperen, no. Le amenazó de volver temprano, con toda la dulzura posible, si claro, y dejo que se fuese, como dicen, si amas algo déjalo ir, ¿qué?, él no lo quería, era su hermano y como mayor su deber era cuidarlo, pero no lo quería, no, su profesionalismo en ser tsundere le hacía sonrojar, así como un tomate, wait, esta frase va en otro capítulo, melda.

A ver, se va, se va, se va, se está yendo, caminó, se fue, se fue, SE FUE EL HIJO DE SU MADRE DE HERMANO QUE TENÍA.

OHHH! FIESTA! LIBERTAD! FREEDOM! Un tiempo a solas en sosiego para pensar, reflexionar, ¿reflexionar? Pfft. Internet.

Pero, un momento, no tenía que limpiar, las responsabilidades primero y claro "todo" le tocaba hacer a él… A LA MIERDA TODO, ESTARÁ EN INTERNET.

No, debía limpiar, sino las pizzas alemanas lo estarían esperando esta noche. WHAT?

Necesitaba asesinar el silencio, sí asesinar, con nada mejor que una canción, una que le diera la sensación de liberación, una que le permitiera hacer cualquier cosa sin sentido, incoherente, absurda, incongruente, a la que no debe dar importancia y amar hacerlo.

…

Si pensaste en "I LOVE IT", correcto, haz acertado, y si no, incómodo, en fin, seleccionó la canción y le puso el máximo volumen para que se escuche en toda la habitación. Se sentía bien, podía tirar todo por la ventana o incluso volar, no, eso no, al menos no tenía ganas para hacerlo.

Y ahora…La Limpieza, esa palabra "limpiar", nunca tuvo experiencia en eso…ni desde que fue un pequeño mocoso gruñón, nada, siempre que trataba de limpiar, incendiaba la casa, no, no estoy exagerando, INCENDIABA LA CASA, por favor, ¿quién hace eso?. Es todo un caso.

Debía hacer algo, y se inspiró en el televisión, no hay nada más educativo que algún programa que daba donde gente mezclaba líquidos y colocaba un mantel, usaban escobas y esos utensilios.

Fácil, sólo debía hacer eso, colocar un recipiente, verter un líquido bonito llamado detergente con ese otro aromatizador y el de lejía. Formaba un color bonito y al menos tenía un olor aceptable, lo mezcló con un poco de agua y lo combinó.

-A ver, supongo que así se hará, sino que se jodan- Lovi, ejem, Lovino buscó un punto donde tirar su obra maestra, tomó el recipiente con ambas manos y ESTO ES ESPARTA! Lo tiró hacia la mesa, en instantes se quedó cubierta de líquido espumoso, se suponía que estaba limpio, con eso bastaba. Hizo lo mismo otras dos veces más en otras zonas de la casa, pero…DIOS MÍO ¿QUIÉN LIMPIA ASI?

Justo cuando iba a tirar su extraña mezcla a donde estaba el televisor encendido que irónicamente mostraba un programa de Cómo limpiar tu casa, para principiantes…

*Toc* *Toc*

-Quien carajo osa hacerme perder el tiempo de esta forma- Se dirigió a abrirle la puerta y mentalmente prepara un discurso de completos insultos.

Un grupo de tres jóvenes, menores de edad se aparecieron en la puerta con banderitas y folletos haciendo una campaña o al menos eso pretendían.

-Buenos días señor, ¿tiene un minuto para hablar de nuestro salvador, Doitsu?-Dijo una de ellas.

-A ver, mocosa, ¿cómo te explico que no me importa?

-Pero, solo es un minuto, yo sé que lo tiene, a mí no me engaña.-

-Sí mire, se puede unir a esta causa y le regalaremos uno de estas camisetas. Dijo otra de las chicas ahí presentes. El grupo de chicas mostraban diversos modelos con imágenes de patatas, los colores de la bandera alemana u otros que decían "Shine bright like a Doitsu" y esas cosas, se decían llamar sacerdotisas doitsuistas.

-_Maledizione. _Ya cállense que me deseperan.- Se podía apreciar la gran paciencia que tenía Lovi.

-No, esto no se va a quedar así, yo no caminé todas estas cuadras para que este tipo nos ignore y rechace de esta forma, o usted se une o se une, siquiera cómprenos algo- La chica de actitud más extrovertida exhaló e inhaló y puso una cara supuestamente adorable según ella, sí ajá, esto trauma- TIENE UN MINUTO PARA HABLAR DE NUESTRO SALVADOR DOITSU, MIRE QUE LE REGALAREMOS ESTA POLERA O SINO LO DENUNCIARÉ.

-Acaso alguien no puede tener siquiera una mañana tranquila, ¿qué tengo que hacer para tener un jodido tiempo de paz y tranquilidad?, _cazzo._- Puros lamentos, sabía que era de mala educación gritar así pero no tenía otra opción, quería paz, era tan difícil de entender .- A ver, mocosa estúpida cierra tu puta boca o dios mío, cállate, cállate y un millón de veces cállate o voy a matarte, cállate... A nadie le importa.

- Ay, pero que pesado. Chicas, nos vamos, dejemos a este tipo raro con cara de gato enojado.-Las tres se fueron. Apenas las tipas se fueron, cerró la puerta, retomó sus quehaceres de limpieza y violencia con hacía aparatos electrónicos cuando…

*toc* *toc*

-¿Quién es?- Esperen, no se supone quien esté dentro de la casa debe preguntar, esto no tiene sentido y el menor de los italianos lo sabía muy bien, o tal vez no.

-LA PUERTA!- Abrió la puerta casi rompiéndola.

-En realidad soy yo.- Insértese alguna cara de poker face o algo así por el estilo.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que eras un alien que me llevara a otro planeta lejano o dimensión donde seamos representaciones de países, ya sabes, inmortalidad y cosas así de raras..Tú nivel de idiotez ES DE MÁS DE 8000.

-Que maloo~- Fue un "zas en todo el kokoro"- Ve~ hermanito ¿quieres ir a almorzar?-

-¿Y porque lo haría? Yo no voy a pagar nada- Lovino nunca pagaba, ¿para qué? Sabe mejor si te invitan.

-Yo pago~- Ésta es la única manera con la que Feliciano podía hacer que su hermano aceptara-ve~ pero es justo ahora, un amigo nos está esperando.

-¿Amigo? Pfft. ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Narnia?- Amigos, eso es nuevo, y ahora con que personas se habrá juntado el idiota de su hermano, sí, así lo trataba, pero en el fondo, "muy" en el fondo lo quería -Me da igual, yo voy a ir así.

-Vas a ir con ese delantal de tomatitos con caritas que dice "I don't give a fuck", es muy bonito- Esto provocó que Lovi se ruborizara de una manera extraña al ver la ropa que tenía, pero, que conste, sólo se puso ese delantal para no ensuciar la ropa , no es que él use ropa así, ¿eh?.

-Ajajajaja. NO- Obviamente no iba a salir así, sería vergonzoso, así que se cambió a ropa más casual y salió donde su hermano, -Ya estoy con ropa más normal ¿Feliz?

Mientras, él del delantal de tomatitos regresaba, su consanguíneo llamó a su amigo quien se encontraba distraído en su celular, estaba en Tumblr, por favor, acaso necesitaba algún cartel que diga "No interrumpir".

-Vee~ Kiku te presento a mi _fratello- _El chico tenía rasgos asiáticos, su ropa tenía un estilo _vintage_, y los típicos lentes al estilo _hipster¸_ esperen, esa ropa, esos lentes, ese vaso de Starbucks, parece que alguien es _hipster _por aquí.

-Que _hipster _eres, dios mío, vete al Starbucks con un Macintosh o con iphone- Dijo el italiano de mál carácter.

El japonés se limitó a levantar su vaso que contenía un tipo de café expreso con leche espumada, _Frappuccino _o algo así, como evidencia de que había estado en aquella cafetería, me refiero a Starbucks, que más podría ser.

-Tanto como a amo la pasta, amo a mi hermano _Romano _–Dijo refiriéndose a su mellizo, si, eran mellizos y si no lo mencioné, error mío.

-NO ME TOQUES, y si alguien pregunta, nací en Roma, problem?- Dijo tratando de escapar del abrazo de su _fratello_. Amigo, ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Lo tienes?

-Yo quería preguntar- Dijo con una mínima resignación el proveniente de Japón.

- Em, incómodo-Una conversación demasiado incómoda de hecho -Eh, TE PRESENTO A MI AMIGO KIKU QUE VINO DE JAPÓN, VENDRÁ CON NOSOTROS TAMBIEN, VE~.

-Feli, ¿estás gritando?-Lovino preguntaba ya que esto no era normal, su hermano estaba raro, seguro esta poseído –

-Eh, nooooo~ -El menor trató de ocultar su voz gritona que ponía cuando se desquiciaba.

-._Ohayō gozaimasu_**.**Es un placer conocerlo Lovino-san. No sé qué hago yo aquí- El asiático saludaba con formalidad y sinceridad.

-Sí, yo tampoco. Y que Matryohska se supone que debo decir…Hola, así que eres japonés ¿no?, así que "Ching Chong Ling Long Ming ¿no?

-Em, le falta el "aru" y sería chino, no, yo soy japonés de Japón.

-No me digas, te juro que nunca lo hubiese adivinado.- Un detector de sarcasmo ya hubiese explotado con esta respuesta.

-Y… ¿podemos irnos ya? Tengo hambre~-Y ahora el menor tiene hambre, ¿Por qué? Creo que es de familia.

-No eres el único, bastardo, y ¿A dónde mierdas nos llevaras? ¿Es esto un secuestro? Si lo es, pues apúrate.- La paciencia del mayor tenía un límite, un límite que amenazaba en cruzar.

-Hay…un….restaurante español por ahí, dicen que es bueno, la comida por supuesto.- Aportó Kiku a lo que Feliciano asintió y Lovino…neh, él no hizo nada, seguía molesto, no se había olvidado aún de las pizzas alemanas del día anterior.

-¿Tenemos que ir?- Preguntó nuestro protagonista con gran fastidio que no se preocupaba en disimular.

Entonces lo dejaron en visto, porque "extrañamente" llegaron al restaurante, con una charla demasiado trivial y sin sentido de por medio….

Once letras, 2 palabras, un sentimiento, TENGO HAMBRE, todo se reducía a esto.

Lo que Lovi, digo Lovino no sabía… que ese día, cambiaría su vida totalmente, allí conocerá a alguien…

Me pregunto quién será…. ¿Rita? No lo sé… Pero "ese alguien" cambiaría su vida en demasía.

"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable…".

* * *

><p><em>PD. No pude hacer aparecer al BTT, iba a quedar muy largo XD… sí, lo había spoileado, pero tómenlo como un spoiler troll….<em>

_Troll you with love 3_

_En el próximo si harán una zuculemtha aparición…_

_Me despido…_

_Saludos y amor…._


	3. Cap3: ¿Y TU QUIEN MATRYOSHKA ERES?

_Muy buenas, criaturitas del señor ~_

_Y ¿Qué tal? Me tardé mucho en actualizar, lo siento._

_Gracias por el review~_

_Aquí el capítulo con la participación especial del Bad Friend Trío, no se preocupen que ellos aparecerán en otros capítulos c:_

_Ciertos acontecimientos fueron basados en la vida real._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>**Cap. 3: ¿Y TU QUIEN MATRYOSHKA ERES?**<strong>_

El camino era corto, sobre todo porque caminaban rápido, así que no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar, justo en la puerta, al entrar, encontraron lugar acogedor, todo organizado y bien decorado, con una canción de fondo tranquila. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de un grupo de muchachos conversando.

-Enserio, ¿teníamos que venir?- Preguntó el mayor de ambos hermanos.

-No tenías otra opción- El otro consanguíneo le respondió recordándole los acontecimientos pasados gracias a aquella pizza.

-Nunca responderé esa duda interna que tengo, porque estoy aquí con ustedes.- El japonés tenía esa gran duda, simplemente hubiese rechazado e irse directamente a su casa a seguir dibujando o hacer algo más productivo, pero no podía estar con esa actitud antisocial toda la vida.

-Ni puta idea, de hecho a mí me obligaron- Lo amenazaron con cenar aquello que odiaba, pero… ¿Por qué tiene algo en contra de Alemania? El país obviamente.

-Te contaré como nos conocimos- Esto daba probablemente daba inicio a un largo monólogo por parte de Feliciano, quien no trataría en resumirlo.

-Ay no, ya empezó este idiota, como si me importara.- Lovino no le tomaría atención, no quería estar allí.

-Mira, Kiku y yo estudiamos juntos, ahí lo conocí, dibuja muy bien, sus dibujos me impactan~.- El menor de los hermano se emocionaba al describir los dibujos de su amigo, ese estilo asiático que retrataba en sus dibujos era muy hermoso.- Me quiero casar con esas obras, ve~.

El mencionado, con el mismo semblante de siempre, se limitó a alzar un poco la mirada, Neh, su _Instagram _estaba más interesante, tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer, comer, despedirse cordialmente, y alejarse de ese par de locos que no sabe de qué planeta habrán llegado, o que se habrán fumado.

Y por eso niños, las drogas son malas.

-y…¿porque tienes los ojos así?- Una incógnita que sólo los asiáticos podrían resolver.

-Es porque soy asiático.-

-Eso no me interesa, ¡RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA!- Necesitaba respuestas inmediatas.

-Hermano, cómprame un helado.- Se ha detectado una frase incoherente.

-Cuantas veces te dije que no voy a pagar nada, sácate, sácate. Tú a fregar, ¿de acuerdo?

El japonés mostró una leve sonrisa, está bien, esos tipos eran raros, no sabía de donde habrían salido, pero le daba gracia, se reía internamente.

-A mí no me engañas te quieres reír ¿no?... Tu puedes, sonríe~- El menor de los mellizos ponía la sonrisa que los caracterizaba y alzaba un pulgar guiñando un ojo. Esto es demasiado cliché.

Y esa extraña proposición de donde ha salido, eso no es normal de alguien quien apenas conoces, y si de ahí le pide matrimonio, o formar una relación. Estos pensamientos tan fugaces lo hicieron sonrojar, pensó cosas raras con muchos fetiches, si muchos fetiches, su imaginación volaba en otro lugar y no precisamente en _Tumblr_. –Eh, No deberíamos pedir algo como gente normal.- Para estos casos, es mejor cambiar de tema, era la mejor solución, una frase coherente, dios mío coherencia, eso era lo que necesitaba en su vida.

-¿Gente normal? ¿Y eso que es?- El protagonista de esta historia se pregunta por esos seres que ve diariamente a lo largo de su vida.

Eso explica todo, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Tú pides y yo pago ¿de acuerdo?- El de cara de mátenme propuso pagar, pero si él dijo que no lo iba a hacer, esto pierde sentido cada vez más.

- ¿No era al revés?- La voz de la razón, tal vez, pero no en esta historia.

-Ustedes se complican tanto, yo lo haré.- El de carácter más tranquilo tuvo una idea impactante, y digo esto por enserio se complican mucho.

Intentó seguirlo con la mirada, pero ¿a quién? ¿Quién se supone que los debía atender? Será acaso aquel chico de uniforme, se supone, solo hay que inferir. Hacer un leve movimiento de brazo tampoco no funciona, ni un ruido fuerte, pero que distraído era ese tipo. Cada uno de los integrantes de este extraño grupo volteaba cada tres minutos para lograr llamar su atención, como si tuvieran un extraño tic nervioso, pero no daba resultados.

-Parece que te ignoraron, y con eso…¿Cómo te sientes?- Demasiada cordialidad no era normal para _Romano_, uno de los apodos que tenía Lovi, siempre prefirió Roma ante todas las ciudades en Italia, simplemente eso.

-NOPE. FUCK THIS SHIT. FUCK EVERYTHING.- Su hermano menor ya no quería nada, y así lo demostraba, porque la paciencia se nos puede ir a todos, incluso a él.

-_Notice me senpai, my body is ready_- El hipster mencionó esto porque quería que notaran su presencia, sólo eso, malpensados.

-Khé?- La reacción de todos los presentes y la mía. Mientras tanto en la otra mesa ocupada, donde estaban otros tipos, tres para ser exactos.

-Oye, creo que telepáticamente te llaman- Dijo uno de ellos de acento francés.

-Sí, escucho unas voces pero no sé de donde vienen.- El chico a cargo del restaurante describía lo que escuchaba, era distraído o la percepción de sus sentidos se deterioraba, ignoren lo último.- Tal vez sean almas en pena, esas que aparecen en las películas.

-Yo no escucho nada, seguro que no te fumaste algo.- Otro de ellos, de casualidad albino, muy canoso, digo de cabello platinado extrañamente muy claro, jovial y de acento alemán respondió.

-Por mi salud mental diré que no.

-No deberías ir a ver qué pasa, o a atenderlos como dice la gente.-El francés tenía razón o algo así.

-Ya voy.- Dijo el chico de ojos verdes con toda la pereza del mundo, fue a la mesa donde se encontraban el dúo dinámico, los dos tipos raros y el normal. Caminó lentamente, estaba algo emocionado... ¡Eran los primeros clientes! No, primero era su siesta, no había dormido bien y se mataba de sueño, trataba de disimularlo frotándose los ojos, apenas llegó, se quedó parado tratando de llamar la atención de esos seres humanos, los saludó y preguntó que deseaban pedir, ya que por algo debían estar allí, y no, no es por el Wi-Fi gratis.

-Hola, ¿Qué desean pedir?- Sonrió, con esa sonrisa que enamora.

-Telestransportarme a mi casa, ¿es mucho pedir?-

-Con eso se refiere a que pedirá cualquier cosa menos una pizza alemana~. – Feliciano tradujo lo que su hermano había dicho anteriormente en su extraño idioma difícil de entender, demasiado complicado.

-No me recuerdes a eso si no quieres que te pegue.- Y los dos empezaron con la amenazas, pero, que tiene una pobre pizza, por favor, más respeto.

-Eh, sigo aquí, no me ignoren.-Quienes se encontraban en la mesa ignoraban al chico español quien sólo quería tomar la orden, movía ligeramente las manos para tomar su atención, extrañamente lo consiguió.

-Yo quiero helado, me refiero al _gelato_~- Para el menor era capaz de almorzar helado, tuvo un extraño antojo… ¿Antojo? Qué raro…

-¿Helado? Pero si es almuerzo. Yo también quiero algo dulce, ¿Qué tienes?-

-Tengo dos tortugas en mi casa, un toro y muchas cosas más.-Probablemente el español tendría todo un zoológico en su casa, pero a nadie le importa.

- Me refería a comida dulce.- Lovino quería su comida, PERO YA.

-Ah, eso, tenemos chocolate y churros, torrijas, tocino de cielo, alfajores, crema catalana, por eso y muchas cosas más, ven a mi casa esta navidad.-Prácticamente esa fue una invitación muy indirecta a su casa, navidad, fiesta, no siesta.

- Y para todo lo demás existe MasterCard, ajá, ya maldito bastardo, dame lo primero que dijiste.- Nótese que perdía la impaciencia, ésta ya estaba justo en un límite.

-¿Las tortugas? - ¿Quien en su sano juicio come tortuga? Pobres tortugas, están en peligro, no, no permitiría eso nunca, antes muerto.

-Déjame anotarlo en mi libreta de cosas que no me interesan-

¡¿Que tengo que apuntar?!- Su consanguíneo respondió ante esto sacando una pequeña libreta de no sé dónde para apuntar.

Es una metáfora, está hablando en sentido metafórico- El hipster trataba hacerle entender la situación, desgraciadamente no logró con este objetivo.

_Non capisco- _¿Tu entendiste? ¿Yo entendí? ¿Rita entendió? Ninguno de los presentes entendió, esto no sorprende.

- Si Feliciano-san no entendió, yo peor.- El asiático responde a lo anterior dicho por el italiano.

-_**Touché **_**– **Y ahora hablan francés porque no sé qué más podrían decir

"Escuché que alguien habló francés y volteo porque no hay nada mejor que hacer"- El francés escuchó hablaron su idioma, que sospechoso, disimuladamente voltea a ver mientras que el albino se queda en silencio para poder escuchar algo de la discusión

-¿Y usted?- El chico de ojos verdes tomaba nota escribiendo todo lo que pedían y pregunto al más hipster de todos.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos dos.- El japonés dio a entender que quería algún tipo de postre, o eso se supone.

-Y eso significa que….-

-Algo salado por favor- *Zas*Cambio de opinión por parte del asiático.

-Pero…ellos dijeron…que…- Su pokemón se encuentra confundido, tan confundido que se hiere a su mismo, esto era cierto, excepto lo del final, Antonio no era ningún pokemon…o ¿sí?

-Preferiría comer pescado- Pero que opción más Hipster, ok no, déjenlo, el sólo quería algo salado.

-Hay bacalao y mariscos.- Total, es lo que hay.

-Yo de ti, pediría mariscos, pero no soy tú, o ¿sí?-Quien odiaba las pizzas alemanas menciono esto y aquello. Kiku tenía una gran confusión mental, al final tuvo que afirmar lo que el italiano había dicho.

-Supongo que eso es todo- El español quería acabar con todo, igual, trabajaba en esto por dinero. Nuestros protagonistas respondieron con un "Supones bien" y lo dejaron ir.

-Ya vuelvo, no me atraparán con vida…

Antonio se alejó, se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, bailando el paso lunar, o se supone que era algo así, al llegar les pidió consejos, prepárense chicos, esto será muy extraño.

-Joder, tengo tanto por hacer.-

-Y quien te obliga a abrir un restaurante, _mon ami._

-Mi familia, Francis, sufro internamente pero no lo demuestro porque soy un macho que se respeta.- Le respondió al francés, de alguna manera u otra debía enfrentarse a ese nuevo reto y todo por conseguir algo más de dinero.

-Eso no es _awesome_, amigo. Soy demasiado _awesome _para ustedes.- El alemán, cara de pálido, demostraba su estupenda, sorprendente y admirable presencia, como él lo menciono, era demasiado increíble.

-Me da sueño.- El español de ojos verdes con esa sonrisa que mata personas y otras atributos que posee, ya saben a lo que me refiero, se sentía cansado, no, todavía no es la hora de la siesta.

-No otra vez.- Ambos lo conocían perfectamente, ahora se debía desmayar desmayadamente a causa del sueño, porque… LA SIESTA…ES LA SIESTA, pero no, con un "Poom in the face". Se soluciona todo

-Estaba despierto, ¿Y donde están las ideas para llenar este lugar?- Antes de que le siguieran golpeando o que se yo que cosas más, decidió preguntar algo inteligente.

-_Honhonhon, _yo tengo una excelente idea, te va a encantar. Y si sólo, sales y te vistes de conejo, me refiero a "ese traje" que tienes y te poner a regalar churros, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Todos sabemos a qué se refiere, admítanlo, también lo quieren ver así, a mí no me engañan.

-No está mal, pero tal vez me denuncien por exhibicionista

-_Mein gott. _Yo lo haría, soy demasiado increíble para todo, dame esas orejas. _Kesesese _- El autodenominado "el más asombroso de toda su especie" sugirió esto, no está mal.

-No deberías irte a cocinar, te podría ayudar_, mon amour_, y no te digo eso porque tengamos algo, es la costumbre.- La comida no se cocina sola, no creen, y alguien debería estarla preparando, ¿verdad?

-Y tu Gilbert, no cocinas porque crees quemar el agua.

-Pfft, por favor, yo no hago eso, a no ser.- El de ojos rojos, ¿rojos? ¿Es posible? ¿Mencioné que aquí puede pasar de todo?, ese tipo ¿quemar el agua?, por favor, hay gente que quema cocina e incluso casas, y saben a quién me refiero.

Luego de una hora, no, exagero, veinte minutos aproximadamente el "almuerzo" estaba listo, todo, excepto las tortugas, eran muy inofensivas para esto.

-Por fin, que he hecho para merecer esto.- Aw, pobre cosita fea, pobre _Romano_, pero eso nos pasa a todos, tal vez.

-Lamento interrumpir pero ya está listo y se los dejo aquí.- Y de la nada se apareció Antonio con lo que todos estaban esperando y veían ansiosamente, ay.

-Yo lamento interrumpirte, pero te puedes apurar, no tengo todo el día, en realidad sí.- Que honesto, Lovi, eres un amor.

-Sí, lo que usted diga, tipo raro que me mira feo y me asesina con esa mirada de mafioso, me iré….pero volveré- La descripción más precisa que he podido escuchar, contacto visual y todo, esas miradas que enamoran.

-¿A ver la gracia dónde está?- El asiático no entendía ni un carajo, se mantenía serio, y se quejaba que invadían su espacio personal, y seguía sin entender ni un carajo.

-Oh dios mío, ¿eres gitano?, ¿Tu dijiste eso?- Uno no encuentra gitanos todos los días y Lovino lo sabía muy bien, internamente estaba emocionado.

Se dedicaron a mirarse unos a otros, neh, mentira, empezaron a comer, el hambre los mataba, hubieron una que otra distracción con ciertos artefactos electrónicos que el hipster mostraba al igual que sus "FA-BU-LO-SOS" dibujos, enserio, eran excelentes. Y llegó el momento que todos tememos…

PAGAR...

-Y ahora como coño hacemos para que nos haga caso

-Ni puta idea.- Si sólo sufrieron para poder invocar al mesero/dueño/persona humana que estaba por aquí y por allá, ¿cómo harían para pagar? Los presentes respondieron encogiendo los hombros.

-A ver… te me bajas los tonitos para empezar- Ay no, al japonés se le activó el modo gitano, por favor, corran por sus vidas.

-Ching Chong ling long…Me caes bien, cásate conmigo. - Ay no, Lovi, ¿qué haces? Ya empezó este pendejo y ahora en forma de agua, digo con una propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿khé? Senpai, pero yo…

-No, no hables más, pasa el resto de tu vida conmigo….Dime… ¿aceptas?

-Pero yo…yo…..yo…..tengo a alguien más.- ¿Quién será? Los dejaré con esta pregunta.

-Enserio te la creíste, sabes que todo era un broma para un reto de internet.- Y ahora aparece una cámara escondida de algún lugar… si era una broma, muy cruel, muy malota broma.

-Ese es mi hermano, él es todo un "troll", aunque a veces se trolea así mismo~- Feliciano estaba orgulloso de su hermano, un momento algo bizarro, pero con el tiempo se llegó a acostumbrar, su hermano trataba de contradecirlo, él no se había hecho bromas así mismo, eso es de novatos, trató de negarlo, le recordaba que no es bueno mentir, "es no es bueno" y si Sonic, el erizo lo dijo, es porque lo es.

-Eh, yo…. Lovino-san es todo un troll.- Estaba impactado, había caído en ese chiste, su cara volvía a su color habitual de lo rojo que había estado al pensar en ciertas situaciones extrañas con esa proposición.

-Lo sé pequeño saltamontes, así me llaman.

-En realidad no te llamas así,ve~.- Feliciano estaba ahí para desmentir, se estaba revelando, ahora corran todos por sus vidas.

-¡Y TU A FREGAR DE ACUERDO! Ah no, eso ya te había dicho- Rápidamente replicó y se quedó pasmado de lo que acabo de decir. SE TROLEÓ A SI MISMO, y entonces dijo esto y aquello -¿Dónde mierda estará el libro de reclamaciones?

-Ya tranquilízate, toma un chocolate, ¿mejor?- Los chocolates ayudan, pero él necesitaba un tomate, los tomates son amor, son vida.

Ahora sí llegó el momento…

-_Veneciano_, ¿me puedes dar tu dinero?.- Oh dios mío, el protagonista no dijo ningún insulto, eso es del diablo.

-¿Dinero? ¿Por qué? Tómalo todo, me rindo, no me hagas nada~- Su propio hermano, su mellizo, su consanguíneo le quería robar, eso no es posible, estaba a punto de construir una bandera blanca.

-Creo que quiere pagar la cuenta, porque será ¿no?- Aparte de hipster, gitano, asiático y fetichista, le gustaba el romance, si, romance, entre hombres, que cosas más habrá visto, cambió radicalmente su cara seria a una como de "Uh, sospechoso" tal vez, sólo tal vez sabía lo que pasaría. El mayor de los hermanos trataba de incoar al chico que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, o llamarlo telepáticamente.

-¿Alguien, me invocó?- SE APARECIÓ,¿ cómo hizo eso? Casualidad, o era el destino.

-Si yo, tienes algún problema con eso, a propósito… y tu cómo te llamas.-

-Creí que sería de casualidad, responderé a tu pregunta, me llaman Antonio- Antonio "El bastardo de los tomates" Fernández Carriedo, era lo que todas las fans podían desear, él era amor, era vida.

-Supondré que te llamas así, Antonio verdad?- Tomó una pausa, respiro hondo y dirigió al pobre chico que solo esperaba por el dinero.- SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY- Muy bien, ahora lo único que falta es retirarse del lugar.

-Hermano, ¿porque eres así? ~- Es lo que yo también me pregunto.

-Si ya sabes cómo me pongo, para que me invitas, vámonos a mi hogarcito- Quedan advertidos.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos, no, de hecho, yo me tengo que ir.- Opinó mientras tomaba fotos para su página de Tumblr escribiendo frases sobre las múltiples confusiones mentales que se acumulaban en su mente.

-Eh, gracias, vuelvan pronto.- El muchacho dedicó una sonrisa tan linda que podría matarte mientras cerraba sus ojos, dios mío, que hermoso, cualquier persona se desmaya desmayadamente.

-Si claro, voy a volver-

-Cómo su traductor, eso significa que probablemente volverá, no se preocupen, yo lo haré volver~-

El par de hermanos y el hipster japonés se alejaron el lugar, éste último se despidió excusándose con lo primero que le vino a la mente, aunque esto no tuvo coherencia extrañamente su excusa fue creíble, no eran buena influencia para él y su estilo hipster, igual seguiría contactándose, el supuestamente gitano se fue a su hogarcito.

Mientras tanto dentro del restaurante con trio dinámico…

-Creo que me he enamorado- Aw, pero que lindo, ya se nos ha enamorado el tipo este, y me refiero al español.

-Amor a primera vista, el _amour_ fluye en el aire.- Habló el de acento francés.

-Ya empezaron este par de raros, por suerte que mi increíble presencia este aquí- No era cualquier presencia, era una completamente admirable y sensual presencia.

-Era tan lindo- Colocó ambas manos en su cara, al puro estilo "fangirl", solo que en una versión masculina

-Amor a primera vista, ¿qué es esto?, ¿una película de Disney?- El albino poco a poco se iba aburriendo de hablar de romance y cosas así de homosexuales, ¿acaso no creía en el amor a primera vista?

-Gilbert, déjalo, es la magia del _amour_.- Comentó Francis al puro estilo romántico enamorado, tenía experiencia en este tema…¿Con quién? Sospechoso.

-Es la magia de los FanFics.

-Khé?- Está fue la reacción grupal, con la típica cara de pocos amigos.

-A tu ex novia no le va a gustar esto- El canoso, digo el de cabello blanco, dijo lo innombrable, y ahora puede ser que la invoquen o se aparezca, no, eso no, esa chica era una buena persona, tuvo motivos personales para terminar su relación y era agradable aunque ahora se cree que ha "cambiado" un poco.

-Ya lo pasado, pasado, no me interesa, el ayer…- El fanático de los tomates tarareó una canción ¿Por qué? Porque quiso.

-Pero ya estas soltero, hombre, haz de tu vida lo que se te pegue la regalada gana.- Tenía razón, denle otra cerveza, la bebida favorita del albino.

-Aún me siento un poco mal por haberla dejado, ella fue una gran amiga siempre, aunque ella fue quien quiso terminar, dijo que no resultaría.

-Pero, ahora hay una nueva víctima.- Esa cara de pervertido que tiene el galo, da miedo. -Y cómo te comunicarás, sobre todo con esa actitud que trae, da miedo, ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Siento como si lo conociera, como si en alguna vida pasada u otra dimensión, perteneció a mi vida.- El de ojos verdes estaba a punto de recitar algún poema, que lindo, hasta que uno de sus amigo le interrumpió.

-Que cursi eres, cállate, me da diabetes escucharte.- El alemán se cansaba de esa conversación tan…homosexual.

-Lo dices porque no tienes a nadie.- Y ya se pelean, niños malos.

-Yo puedo estar con quien quiera,¿ he mencionado que mi _awesome_ presencia atrae a las personas?- Se defendía de alguna manera y esto…es lo que hay.-Soy tan genial, que puedo ser inmortal, si así lo pidiese

-Si algo así, pero nadie te tomó atención. ¿Inmortal? Podrías morir si un perro te muerde

-Este tipo que tienen como amigo es muy increíble para morir así, y si puedo estar con alguien si lo deseara- GILBERT ES EL PUTO AMO.

-Qué triste, enamorarse de alguien a quien viste una sola vez y no verás nunca más.-De alguna manera u otra, esto puede ser triste, pero no, no aquí. El de ojos azules quería recitar otro poema en su acento francés haciendo movimientos raros y sacando una rosa -Mira novelas y películas dijeron, la vida será igual o parecida dijeron.

- Y donde está el optimismo, para eso sirve el Facebook, todos tenemos una cuenta allí, incluyendo Gilbird- Su increíblemente increíble mascota tenía una página en esta red social que era seguida por muchas personas, era famoso.

-Gilbird? Tu pollito- Entonces el pequeño animal hizo acto de presencia y se posó en la cabeza de su dueño.- Si a todos les gusta, es tan _awesome_. Ahora que recuerdo uno de esos tipos es hijo del hermano del vecino del primo del nieto del abuelo del padre de su cuñado. En resumen es amigo de mi hermano.

-¿No te parece muy extraño que todos nos conozcamos en este tipo de historias?.

-Esa es la magia de los FanFics. – Gilbert lo sabía todo, es amor, es vida, pero es incomprendido.

De pronto, de algún extraño lugar, en otras palabras un bolsillo, sacó un Iphone último modelo, y decidieron revisar su Facebook, para lograr contactarse con el chico y de paso stalkearlo.

¿Podrán encontrar su perfil? ¿Antonio se quedará con las ganas de conocer a ese sujeto? ¿Podrá Lovino ver el último capítulo de su novela? ¿Dejaré de preguntar?

Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Disculpadme again por la tardanza, pls. La tarea, el colegio, mis cambios de ánimo y esas cosas no me dejaron escribir este capítulo, Rita también.<em>

_*Este FanFic apoya la noble causa "#SavePrussia". Porque Prusia seguirá vivo en nuestros corazones._

_Ok, Well, traté de hacer este capítulo un poquitín más largo como para compensar el de la semana pasada, me disculpó otra vez pos, que irresponsable._

_Adiós, niños y recuerden, no todo lo que brilla es oro, puede ser escarcha o la nueva temporada de Hetalia._


	4. Cap 4: CREO QUE HE ROTO EL INTERNET

_¡Hola, gente del mundo!_

_Si, la demora again, la culpa es de los exámenes finales, no de Rita… LOL NOPE._

_LA CULPA ES DE RITA…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cap. 4: *CREO QUE HE ROTO EL INTERNET*<strong>

El sol seguía brillando, brishitos everywhere, una brisa fresca, un clima cálido y sólo dos metros para llegar. El dúo de mellizos raros con extraños rizos anti-gravedad estaban a metros de su querido, adorado, y para nada peculiar hogarcito.

-Move bitch, get out the way!- ¿Había alguna otra forma de apartar del camino a su hermano? ¿No? Qué pena… FUS RO DAH! -El Candy Crush no espera, al menos aquí hay Wi-Fi gratis.

-Pero yo lo pago, para mí no es gratis~- Si, el internet cuesta y el menor de los hermanos lo sabía, y lo había experimentado por experiencia propia - Te voy a obligar a comer pizzas alemanas todo el día… NE NE MAMA MOTHERPASTA! ~-

"Nota mental : Jamás, invites a tu hermano a un lugar donde haya Wi-Fi bloqueado con una contraseña…JAMÁS, ya sabes cómo se pone.." Ahora faltaba guardarlo en la aplicación correspondiente para las notas mentales…pero no estaba…

¿Acaso debía descargarla? ¿Y si cobraban? AH, CONFUSIÓN MENTAL.

A continuación, podemos presenciar al susodicho entrando a las redes sociales para poder usar las vidas disponibles de ese juego de mal, luego de unos minutos, escucha unos pasos y algo pesado siendo arrastrado por el pasillo, voltea y no observa nada… "Seguro son aliens… o canadienses" Medita profundamente y sigue en sus asuntos cuando de pronto…

-HAIL PASTA, RESPETO TU PRIVACIDAD TOCANDO LA PUERTA, PERO AFIRMO MI AUTORIDAD COMO EL MÁS ALTO ENTRANDO DE TODOS MODOS- Su inocente y adorablemente adorable hermanito menor destrozó la pared con una columna, de donde la habrá conseguido, no lo sabemos, ni siquiera la policía, ni él mismo.

-Pero ni siquiera la tocaste… ¿Y ERA NECESARIO QUE ROMPIERAS LA PUTA PARED SI AL LADO HAY UNA MALDITA PUERTA?¿ES PORQUE ERES MÁS ALTO, NO?

_-#YOLO_, yo sólo quería pasar más tiempo familiar contigo y…k ase? ~- Eso fue extremo.

-Cómo que "k ase?", ahora tengo que arreglar la jodida pared…_BUT FIRST… LET ME TAKE A SELFIE!-_ Esto no ocurre todos los días así que Lovi se tomó su "selfie" y la subió a las redes sociales escribiendo "Con la pared rota p'al face."

-_All I wanted was to break your walls_~ –Insértese canción "Wrecking Ball"- SELFIDEO~,

-¿Selfideo? Jaja NO…tal vez pero hoy no, justo iba a entrar a Omegle*

-Espera…que traigo los mostachos~- Medio segundo después trajo una caja con varios bigotes de todo tipo- Hoy es el día de usar los de Mario Bros, ve~

-See, y tú serás el Mario verde, digo Luigi.

Entonces ambos entraron a esta página, obviamente con la opción del Webcam encendida, para pasar el rato, o encontrar gente con intereses comunes. "Gatos, tomates, pasta, bastardos, y wurst" fueron algunas de las cosas que escribieron en aquel espacio.

-Mira, un gatito~.- Y la primera víctima fue un inocente gato con una ropa rara… "Ask IggyCat o algo así… pero ¿Cómo responde un gato a unas cuantas preguntas? ¿Desde cuándo saben escribir con el teclado? ¿Y porque les invitaba a ir a Narnia por un depilador? Bueno, es lo que hay.- Aw, se fue…pero yo quería ir…~

-Mira una tipa que le gustan los tomates…creo que me he enamorado- La segunda víctima fue una joven menor de edad, con orejas de gato supuestamente "kawaii"- No me quites protagonismo estúpido Veneciano, es mi FanFic…_Arriverdeci, _chiquibeibi- La pobre muchacha se les quedo viendo raro y los dejo en visto/veido/observado, creo que ya me entendieron.

-En visto, ¿en serio?- Es lo que yo digo, dejar en visto no es bueno, auspiciado por Sonic, el erizo, otra vez. -Pero si yo soy amor, vida, por algo me llaman Lovi-love-

-¿Terminaste tu monologo? Ya vuelvo creo que me llaman- Una canción bastante ruidosa sonaba, Feliciano salió a contestar su teléfono que no sabía por dónde lo dejó, típico.

-_Pronto, chi parla*_?~ –Contestó preguntando quien hablaba del otro lado.

-Morirás en 7 días…._Kawaii nya desu _–Se ha detectado una amenaza, digo un hipster/gitano.

- Khé?Ah, ¿Kiku eres tú?… ~ - Era su amigo japonés, gitano, ese mismo.

- Llama a tu amigo italiano decían será _sugoi_ decían…

- Ve~? Mi hermano quiere ser _hamor_ y _vidah_ con H, ayúdame, creo que necesita ayuda~.

- IMPOSIBRU! Nadie va a ser más _kawaii_ que yo, Lovino-san no podrá superarme.

- Él está disfrazado de Luigi rojo con un bigote hipster hablando con alguien en Omegle~...

- Yo era hipster antes de que fuera _mainstream, _llamaba para avisarle que su pintura-chan fue elegida para un concurso internacional-kun.

-Enserio? ~...- Preguntó el dueño del cuadro con cara de impactado….

-NO, digo Si-

-Creo que mi hermano va a romper el internet, voy a detenerlo antes de que lo haga…Me despido… Ciao~

-Sayonara… -Se despidió cordialmente y estuvo pensando seriamente en lo que le habían dicho…"Nadie puede ser más jodidamente kawaii que yo… Bitch I'm fabulous"- Pensó. Fabulosamente japonés, superarle era imposible…un verdadero reto.

Fue el primero en cortar, y fue a detener a su desquiciado hermano, porque la pared ya estaba rota pero un artefacto más ya era demasiado ¿esa locura es de familia? No lo sabía y tal vez pronto lo descubra.

-Volví _fratello_ y dime ¿encontraste a alguien? ~

-Un par de tipos a quienes mandé a la mierda, una testigo de Doitsu quien me dijo que si no creía en Lord Doitsu, iban a aparecer patatas y pizzas alemanas, que moriría, lo cual sería imposible y otro gato.-

- Sandías que…según estudios científicos es normal encontrar este tipo de gente~.

-Como si no estuviera acostumbrado-

Mientras conversaban sobre temas relacionados a este, lo impredecible ocurrió, algo imposible que se volvió posible y ahora no es imposible…extraño ¿no?

UNA NOTIFICACIÓN DE FACEBOOK, nótese que el mayor tenía cara de pocos amigos, porque en realidad tiene pocos amigos, Fuck The Logic.

-¿Pero qué carajos….?

-A ver, a ver, a ver…~

-Que entrometido, por favor respeta mi privacidad, SI QUEDA ALGO DE ELLA…

-Solo quería saber quién era, ve~…. –

-¿Para acosarlo no? A ver quién ha sido el idiota que envió esto..- Esto fue toda una revelación

- Déjame ver, merda... Awwww, es el chico ese que acabamos de ver.- Cambios de actitud repentinos.

-¿De quién me estás hablando?, pero yo ni siquiera le dije mi nombre, bastardo acosador… seguro fuiste tú….maldito traidor.

-A mí ni me mires, acaso no es lindo…aw~- Esas miradas cómplices, porque sabía que aquí pasaría algo.

-NOPE. Da miedo, y no creas que le voy a aceptar

-Ya lo hiciste~.

-Ah, internet inútil, al menos no le voy a hablar, ni haré contacto visual ni nada, sólo que me envíe vidas para mis juegos, solo eso.

-Le acabo de enviar una solicitud para una video llamada, y mira, parece que acepto, ve. ~- Lo hizo de una manera tan rápida para que su consanguíneo no se percatase "Todo va bien según el plan"

Y es así como inicia todo…

¿Coincidencia? No lo creo…

¿Conspiración? Tal vez

¿Churros? Dos por favor.

¿Quieren saber cómo Antonio y sus extraños amigos encuentran el perfil de nuestro protagonista? En el próximo capítulo, mentira, lo verán ahora.

-Gilbert, a veces me impresionas- El albino había hallado el perfil de Lovi luego de un largo y arduo trabajo que se resume en llamar por teléfono a su hermano preguntando por el chico hipster y el menor de los italianos, a quien extrañamente conocía, no preguntaremos porque. O ¿sí? NEIN, obviamente chantajeándolo con su cerveza favorita.

-Toño, ¿acosas a tus clientes?- Preguntó el más _awesome _de los tres.

-No siempre lo hago, sólo porque fueron los primeros, además conocía a uno de ellos- -Ese chico tenía algo especial y raro, tengo el presentimiento de que lo conocía.

-_Mein gott_, si ya escuchamos ese discurso- Todo era muy repetitivo, lo más extraño es que de ahí no llegaran más clientes, pero así es el destino -Pero que gays son ustedes, debería conseguir más amigas mujeres.

-Déjalo es el poder de _amour,_ además no habrá _honhonhon_ para ti- El francés apoyaba este intento fallido de novela romántica de segunda, enfatizo las palabras "intento fallido"

-A veces me pregunto porque ustedes hablan en cursiva y yo no…- Era completamente injusto, claro, todos sus amigos hablaban en cursivas pero el español no, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

-Aw, el tipo con boca de camionero te aceptó, aquí habrá algo, y lo quiero ver.

-No es por desilusionarlos pero creo que te va a ignorar- Sabías palabras de la cruel realidad dichas por el alemán, que triste…pero hoy no, porque "alguien" quiere iniciar una video llamada.

-Contéstale y dile hola o sino voy a llamar a los de Colgate Plax para que vengan cuando te laves los dientes.- Esa amenaza del francés sí que es amenazadora, asusta.

-Sí, mamá ya le acepté.- Pero que obediente justó al proyectar las caras de los hermanos con sus rizos ubicados en lados diferentes, sonrió, sacudiendo sus manos en señal de saludo – ¡Hola!

-Mira Feliciano son esos bastardos, el de los apodos raros, el bañado en cloro y el que parece chica pero no es, supongo.

-Mira Francis, con el Mario verde y el Luigi rojo, parecen que necesitan una Princesa Peach y esa seré yo, _kesesese_

-Y es así como dudo de tu sexualidad Gilbert.

-Trío de raros acosadores, ya me cansé de esta mierda. HASTA LA PASTA.- Lovi los dejó y cortó la video llamada, que rudo.

Y así fue como Romano, porque también le podemos llamar así, los rechazo y los dejo en visto, eso duele, ya estaba harto, demasiado internet para él, eso jamás, pero buscaba privacidad.

Libertad, paz y privacidad, tan simple y complicado a la vez.

-Me iré a mi lugar secreto para que no me encuentres.

-¿Al baño? ¿Debajo de la cama? ¿Ninguna de las anteriores? ~

-Es secreto…

-Supongo que no debe importarme, si no te molesta, iré a ver videos de gatitos~- Gatos de todos los tipos haciendo cosas adorables - El especial de 6 horas completas.

-Y luego dicen que yo necesito ayuda- -No creo que me encuentre en el baño.

Sigilosamente cerró la puerta de esa pequeña habitación, se sentó en la tapa del inodoro, la tapa cerrada por si acaso, se colocó sus audífonos seleccionando alguna canción y se puso a reflexionar sobre la vida, sobre el origen del ser humano, sobre cómo Rita puede ser inmortal y como él podría conseguir lo que quiere. Minutos más tarde se quedó dormido, por favor, ¿quién puede dormir ahí', al menos Lovino si puede.

-"_Fratello..._ ¿Dónde estás? No te pierdas otra vez~

El menor lo encontró, desde el inicio supo en donde estaba, solo que se distrajo viendo su especial de felinos domésticos, su hermanito querido estaba loco, esa no era novedad, aunque últimamente le preocupaba, necesitaba algo, pero ¿Qué?

-Aw, pobre cosita fea… ¿Quieres tu almohada de tomatito? ~

-¿Puedo dormir en paz?, melda.

Eso era un sí o un no, no lo sabía, pero igual iba a traer la susodicha almohada y de paso su mantita favorita, si, una que había usado desde la infancia, pero esa es otra historia.

Entonces al día siguiente….

-¿Pero qué carajo….? POR LA MADRE DE RITA

El sol le fastidiaba y le quemaba, sentía como si no estuviese en su casa, en otro lugar.

Porque uno no despierta en el techo todos los días.

* * *

><p><em><span>Palabras raras y referencias FTW<span>_

**Omegle**: Por si acaso, es una página donde hablas con desconocidos y puedes poner tus intereses para encontrar a otras personas que les guste lo mismo.

_Le dejo con supuesto suspenso random, tal vez próximamente un capitulo navideño, ya que se acerca Navidad y Finlandia no me hace caso con la carta que le escribí._

_Bueno, amour con brishitos pa' todos._

_Me despido, saludos_

_#HastaLaPasta_

_Mi planeta me necesita…._


	5. Cap5: OTRO ESTÚPIDO REGALO NAVIDEÑO

_Hi, testigos de Doitsu (?_

_Aquí el capítulo especiaru de Navidad…_

_Muchas gracias a la señorita Gabie por los sensuales reviews que escribe…_

_La Lovi-loveo (?_

_PD: Creo que debí llamar esto "La culpa es de Rita"…_

_*En el anterior capítulo, la escena del baño, fue la awesome idea random de la zuculemtha **Zombiecat88~ **, quien lo escribió en Mundo Yaoi (La comunidad/foro) y me dijo para agregarlo en el Fic. Como aquí respetamos los derechos de autor, le doy los créditos a su awesome persona, dicho esto, les dejo leer…_

_*Continuamos con la programación habitual*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cap. 5.: Especial Navidad *OTRO ESTÚPIDO REGALO NAVIDEÑO*<span>**

En capítulos anteriores…

-Aw, pobre cosita fea… ¿Quieres tu almohada de tomatito? ~

-¿Puedo dormir en paz?, melda.

Romano se había quedado dormido en su escondite secretamente secreto al que llamaremos baño porque realmente era un baño, pero si era tan secretamente oculto, ¿Cómo su hermanito lo encontró?, los efectos de los videos de gatitos.

-¿Pero qué carajo? POR LA MADRE DE RITA.

Acaso quería volar o hacerse un bronceado sensual natural, puede que sí, puede que no…

El punto es que se había quedado dormido en el tejado, EN EL PUTO TEJADO, ¿Cómo habrá llegado ahí? Neh, como si quisiera saber…

Ese mismo día a esa misma hora…

-Hermano~ Apaga tu maldito celular que me harté de ese tono de llamada- El menor lo había buscado por toda la casa, incluso le pareció muy extraño no encontrarlo. "¿Pudo haber escapado? Pero, ¿A dónde? Donde pudo haber ido", era lo que pensaba, entonces subió al techo, ya que era la última opción sino llamaría a la policía o a esas organizaciones que buscan personas, curiosamente estaba arriba, ¿Cómo habría llegado del baño al techo? He aquí el dilema- Huele a pendejo acá arriba~

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Mi voz es fabulosa, más que la tuya.- Lovino tenía que defenderse, su voz era "FABULOUS", el no recordaba tener una canción suya de tono de llamada.

-Era necesario que pases toda la noche en el techo, ¿ahora quieres volar? ~

-Escucho una voz que me habla, ah, eras tú.- Pudo haber sido una voz del más allá, pero ¿Por qué no venía más acá? Ba dum tss, alguien que encuentre la gracia por favor.

-Ni siquiera fuiste a cenar, ni nada y eso que había preparado tu _Lasagna _favorita.

-Cómo quieres que baje, SI ME ASUSTA EL HECHO DE QUE ME OBLIGUES A COMER ESAS PIZZAS ALEMANAS DEL MAL, sabes que jamás lo haré.

-Algún día lo harás, ahora ve a desayunar que la comida se enfría, ve~

-Cómo sé que no son tus pizzas esas- Cómo comprueba que no es aquella comida que odia a morir era la pregunta existencial del día, a lo que Feliciano respondió "Averígualo" con una mirada ligeramente retadora, el mayor con una mirada más, pero más retadora le contestó "U mad bro?"

-Una cosa más, puedes bajarle el volumen a ese aparato maligno del puro mal, no pude ver mi especial de gatitos por eso, ni siquiera dormir.-Esto es redundante, pero busco enfocar las palabras "maligno del puro mal" , uno nunca sabe cuándo su celular puede desquiciarse.

-Aw, pobre cosita fea…Y AHORA QUIÉN ES LA COSITA FEA, escuché lo de ayer.- Gritó, chilló, hizo ruiditos pero nadie estaba allí como para notar su presencia, su hermano ya estaba en el piso de abajo, mínimo lo hubiese dejado en "escuchado", pero eso no pasó.- Cómo me bajo de aquí, otra duda, pero no tan existencial como la anterior mencionada.

Y ahora quién podrá rescatar a esa pobre damisela en peligro, ¿Damisela? Pft, ¿en serio? ¿Quién? ¿Rita? ¿Batman? ¿Calcetín con rombos-man? Nadie tiene tiempo pa' eso.

Como nadie lo quería rescatar dignamente, bajaría él solo, si su hermano pudo, ¿Por qué él no podría?

-_I believe I can fly_- Porque si tú lo crees, todo es posible, así le engañaron los comerciales, aunque no era una mala estrategia cantar, quien sabe, pueda ser que Red Bull le de alas algún día.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la barandilla para poder observar que tan alto se encontraba, y ¿si se tiraba por ahí?, ¿y si moría moridamente?, neh, hasta que sus ojos achocolatados encontraron una sensual escalera que se encontraba por ahí, no es que no haya dado cuenta que ese objeto estaba por ahí ni nada así por el estilo, obviamente bajaría por ahí.

Al llegar a la sala donde tomaría su desayuno caguaii, que esperemos que no se le caiga, escuchó una canción que lo dejó impresionado, estupefacto, no sabía que este tipo de cosas era capaz de hacer.

-Buono Tomato, Buono Tomato, Tomato, Tomato, Tomato, ASDFGHJKL, ¡HAIL TOMATO CHIGI INTENSIFIES, QUE NO ME GRABES, MIRA QUE TE SACO LA NAVAJA, AHHH, JÓDETE!- Seguido de un grito algo ensordecedor y muy ruidoso.

-AH, pero que carajo es eso, yo nunca recuerdo haber cantado así.- Tenía que negarlo, esa bazofia no era suya.

-Si lo has hecho, soy testigo.

- ¿Lord Doitsu?, ya empezó este pendejo.- Ya lo tenía harto con Doitsu, Doitsu por aquí, Doitsu por allá, un Doitsu te saludará, pero obviamente no le respondería el saludo, QUE RUDO.-Me voy a la mierda

-Ok, pero no demores.- He aquí un ejemplo de amor de hermanos, nada del otro mundo o planeta ¿no?

Por favor, alguien que le un sartenazo. En estas circunstancias, se puede traducir "a la mierda" como lavarse la cara y esas cosas que hace uno al levantarse, luego de situaciones que no relataré porque me da pereza, ¿problem?, apareció el bastardo en cuestión.

-Oh por Doitsu, que te has hecho, pero que sensual~

-¿Que hice ahora?- Estaba completamente igual que antes, a excepción de los ojos, un cambio de color no le haría mal, sobre todo si son colores más claros.

-¿Porque tus ojos cambiaron de color? Eso el del diablo~

-Porque quise, cómprate un mapa y ubícate, para eso están los lentes de contacto.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?- Si, que se aleje ese ser del mal

Soy yo, neh, me iré a desayunar, DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ- Entonces se sentó a comer lo que había en la mesa, pero ESTABA FRÍO, debía reclamar, debía hacerlo.

-Qué pena, es lo que hay, ve~.- Esta fue la respuesta a sus reclamos. ¿Solucionaba algo? NO-¿Adivina a quien llamé y obligué que venga? ~

-No, no voy a preguntar, ya me cansé de hacerlo.

-Ah, claro, el señorito no quiere responder, nadie más ni nadie menos que el abuelo. ~

-Ajá, si…ESPERA ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué?- Que contradictorio, se supone que no preguntaría y es lo primero que hace. Aunque tenía en mente a "otra persona", su abuelo era su segunda opción.

-Cuando alguien estaba dormido en el techo.- ¿Era necesario que se lo recuerde? Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede ser sonámbulo, al menos que alguien te cuente, eso pasaba por no dormir bien, pero ¿Por qué? -¿Quien, no? ¿Y qué te dijo? No, no es que quiera verlo, ni nada.- Si claro.

-En fin, dijo que vendría para entregarnos regalos y de paso para visitar.- WTF, regalos ¿Por qué? ¿Era por Navidad, no? Finlandia no vendrá ese año, ¿Por qué? Parece que alguien se portó mal.

-¿Regalos? No soy un maldito mocoso, tal vez tu sí.- Ay si, ay si, ya es un niño grande.

-Son gratis, nos conviene.- Denle su "_wurst_" a este tipo, y no, no me refiero a lo que estén pensando, eh?-Empieza con "N" y termina en "d", ¿te suena algo?

-Normalidad, lo que clama por su ausencia.-

-_Natale _, ya quedan pocos "días", muy pocos, y tú como si nada.- ¿En qué planeta vive? Ya era Navidad y ni enterado.

-No tengo cabeza para eso- Pobre Lovi, mucho estrés para su_ body_, eso rima.

-Yo veo una ahí.- Pero claro, todos tenemos una, excepto el jinete sin cabeza, ese no.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…- De alguna manera u otra el menor, que por algún obra de Rita es más alto, debería saber, "debería" pero no sabe y eso fue lo que le respondió

-Ah, qué haré contigo.- Nadie saber qué hacer con ese tipo de personas, ni un libro de como tener relaciones sociales con personas según la nacionalidad, ni eso, ni Rita.

-Y te dijo como a qué hora vendrá- Parece que alguien no sabe la hora, SE PUEDE APARECER A CUALQUIER MOMENTO, como un screamer.-Ojalá no llegue tan temprano, cómo para ordenar por acá y prepárale algo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te picó otro mosquito?- Cambió de actitud, pls. Eso no es normal. Y tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, Feliciano lo sabía e incluso, NOPE, no voy a mencionar a Rita, FUCK THIS SHIT.

-Me envía vidas para los juegos esos, es lo mínimo que puede hacer, neh, ojalá me regalé dinero.- Insértese canción "_Price Tag_", todo es dinero, pero que ambicioso.

-¿Tú crees que se pierda?- Y el más alto, ya saben quién, se preocupó otra vez, pero este tipo se preocupa a cada instante, ya estoy perdiendo la cuenta.

-¿Perderse? Pero que estupidez, él conoce este país mejor que tú y yo juntos, sobretodo esta ciudad, aunque también conoce el pueblo de Bastardo.- Elogio _detected_.

-Creo que tocan la puerta…- De hecho, tocaban la puerta, ¿Quién será? Estas preguntas sobran.

¿Por qué toca la puerta si hay un timbre? Se escuchaban unos leves golpes que poco a poco se intensifican, ¿acaso quería romper la puerta? Primero paredes, ahora puertas, y mañana ¿Qué? Ventanas

-"Me pregunto quién será".- Era los pensamientos de ansiedad de un italiano no promedio con adicción a los gatos, ailuromanía, en otras palabras, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- La típica pregunta que haces a los desconocidos.

-Feli, ¿eres tú?- No que va, absolutamente no lo era, mentira. Esa voz, era del tipo que es el padre de sus padres, así o más específico.

-Abuelito dime tú- Y aquí una canción de aquel programa antiguo "Heidi" ¿Por qué? Es lo que hay. El anciano que no era tan viejo que digamos sabía que debía responder, obviamente seguir con la canción, pero no, "Tú" fue lo que respondió, que directo.

-Tienes que seguir la canción~

-Hijo, no somos de Suiza.- Prácticamente era un "THIS IS…ROME, MADAFAKA".

-Creo que deberías pasar.- Incómoda escena de puerta, yo también lo creo. Lo invitó a entrar como todo buen anfitrión, llegaron a la sala donde Lovino estaba en estado de "shock", tal vez por tantos mensajes que le envían, tal vez. -Hola, queridos sobrinos, pero que lindos son.

-Somos tus nietos- Dijeron en coro, no, no estaban cantando, ya saben, al mismo tiempo.

-Eso, pero mírense están más altos, Lovi, mira cuanto has crecido desde la última vez que te vi.-

-Fue hace dos meses.- Ocho semanas, ocho semanas, MÁS DE 8000 HORAS, ok no, en realidad son más de 1000.

-Mucho, mucho tiempo, literalmente, conté las horas, estás tan grande, todo un hombrecito.

-Pero el idiota de mi hermano es más alto que yo, Y ESO QUE SOY EL MAYOR…- Mayor por segundos o minutos, no lo sé porque no estuve ahí, enserio, ay si, ay sí.

-Ya cálmate ahijado, me preocupas.- ¿Ahijado?

-QUE SOY TU NIETO. N-I-E-T-O ¿TENGO QUE DELETREARLO?- No, no era necesario, pero si quería gastar su tiempo en eso, que lo haga.

-Eso.- El mayor de los tres contestó, creo que la memoria le falla, BLASFEMIA.

Típica escena familiar, y un celular que sonada cada minuto, parece que alguien tiene tiempo de sobra, eso o aliens, en resumen, el teléfono móvil último modelo se movía solo, ESTABA POSEIDO, alejen esa cosa diabólica.

"Es la 32 vez que suena este jodido aparato y es el mismo tipo que me habla, ahhh, vete a fregar a otro" Se quejaba, ¿Quién no? Este es el motivo, esta era la verdad, toda la mañana que le enviaban mensajes. Debería bloquearlo, o denunciar a no sé quién, neh, mucho trabajo. El mayor de los tres se le acercó para ver porque su nieto estaba así de molesto, fastidiado, ya me entienden.

-¿Ola k ase?- ¿Se les hace conocida esa frase? A mí no, digo sí.

-Ya sé por la culpa de quien veneciano dice eso.

-_I regret nothing_, dime querido yerno ¿qué te pasa?- Primero sobrino, luego ahijado y ahora yerno, igual, él no se arrepentía de nada.

-WTF, soy tu nieto, MIRA, este tipo completamente desconocido me ha estado hablando a cada instante, que acosador, ayúdame a denunciarlo.- Y así fue como le mostró su teléfono con MÁS DE OCHO MIL mensajes, ayúdenme, creo que exagero, yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada.

-¿Y quien es el bastardo en cuestión?- "Bastardo" La palabra favorita de nuestro protagonista.

Le mostró el "perfil" de Facebook del tipo "completamente desconocido" a quien había añadido a su lista de "amigos" el día de "ayer", muchas comillas.

"Esos ojos"

"Esa mirada"

"Ese DAT ASS."

Pero si es Toño, tú lo conoces…. ¿no te acuerdas?- ¿Debía de acordarse de él?, ni siquiera recordaba conocerlo, ¿acaso tuvo una pérdida de memoria o algo así?

-Hay algún Antonio de quien me deba acordar- Prácticamente lo que acabo de explicar.

-Él era quien te daba tomates gratis, vivía dos puertas a la izquierda de la antigua casa, ustedes eran tan pequeños, que lindo- Ah, típicas personas que conoces en la infancia y no te acuerdas de ellas, pero él tampoco se acordaba, A NO SEER…

- No me acuerdo de absolutamente nada, FUCK EVERYTHING- Pobre, pobre cosita fea y malhablada, y es así como yo también lo trolleo.

-Bueno, como quería que te acordaras si pasó hace muchos años atrás, cuando vivió por acá unos meses- Aw, historias de terror de infancia, ok no, cuando era un aún un mocoso que apenas le decía "bastardo" a todo el mundo, aquí se podría insertar un flashback de esos que no tienen sentido, pero lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo.

-Entonces, es un tipo no tan desconocido.- Feliciano se metió en la conversación, que chismoso, déjenlo, había estado sin comentar nada en los últimos minutos y debía decir algo, un "ola k ase?" no iba a ser efectivo en este momento.

-¿Tú te acordabas de él cuando lo viste?- Si consideramos que ambos vivieron juntos en la infancia se podría decir que si, él lo sabía todo, cuando digo todo es todo- Sólo no quería contarlo- Dijo esto con unas leve risas cómplices, ¿Por qué? ¿Mencioné que "todo va bien según el plan"? Y Lovi ni enterado, tenían un plan en mente, uno muy malote.

-ASDFGHJKL PORQUE ERES ASÍ, ESTO ES UNA CONSPIRACIÓN.- Conspiración por la magia de los FanFics.

-Mientras ustedes se matan entre sí, me tomaré una "selfie".- Probablemente lo suba a Facebook, pero quien sabe si lo sube a Tumblr o Instagram, ¿otro hipster? ¿Competencia de hipsters?-Bueno, sigan ustedes en sus cosas que yo me iré a mi habitación que supongo deben de haber preparado, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde es?

-"Disimula, disimula, como siempre" Pensamientos fugaces para tratar de disimular, no se le ocurría nada, "Ya tu sabe", respondió -Espera, ¿y los regalos?-No lo iban a dejar ir si no les daba aquellos objetos.

-Aw, eso es para mañana, todavía no es navidad, pero falta muy poco, demasiado, no sé en qué…o en "quien" estarán pensando, que sospechoso- Muy extraño, perturbador, próximamente en un video de terror de YouTube -Niños malcriados deben esperar unas cuantas horas.

"Ay se molestó" "¿Pero si él nos crio?" "No entiendo "A mí ni me preguntes" Y demás cosas que decían entre sí, total, "Eso no es asunto mío"

Y los dejó a los dos solos, eso suena raro, no lo malpiensen, AH. Todavía faltaban algunas horas para la medianoche, pero no que faltaba días aún, a la melda la lógica, qué sentido común ni nada cuando se puede adelantar el tiempo LIKE A BOSS. Para que sea más normal a la vista del espectador supongamos que estuvieron esperando haciendo cosas sin mucha relevancia en esta historia como dormir, cocinar, ver la novela (ya saben cuál) o alguna película en la televisión.

Hasta que llegó la preciada hora….

-Los regalos de melda, por fin- El de actitud explosiva, ¿Gordon Ramsay eres tú? Lo digo por la personalidad.

Fue el primero en abrir aquella caja con un tamaño que prometía ser algo que valdría la pena, rasgó el papel -PERO SI ES ESA PUTA CONSOLA, ESA QUE HE QUERIDO EN ESTOS ULTIMOS MINUTOS.- Se emocionaba emocionadamente, literalmente expulsaba arcoíris de la boca, esa consola en el gran televisor que tenía valdría la pena, CADA JODIDO MINUTO QUE JUGARA VALDRÍA LA PENA.

-Sí, el último modelo, el jodido último modelo, mira _fratello_ mira, observa, yo lo tengo, es mío, no tuyo, Y NO TE LO PRESTARE.

Claro que no estaba presumiendo, solo debía mostrar que era de su propiedad, ahora la reacción al abrir la caja, los presentes trataban de disimular la risa contenida.

-¿PERO QUE CARAJO ES ESTO?- Le habían regalado una caja con algodón, papel para hacer más volumen, piedras para que tenga peso y una carta, la cual abrió rápidamente tratando de encontrar un cheque o una tarjeta, algo que valiera la pena, pero lo que contenía era:

"Querido y estimadamente estimado nieto.

Cómo podrás ver, aquí se visualiza claramente un texto el cual si lo analizamos con detenimiento y a profundidad podemos observar que a partir de los distintos puntos de discrepancia y comparación, se llega a la idea central que se aleja del argumento principal, de lo cual concluyo con esta carta no tiene sentido alguno"

PD: Podrías hacer el favor de voltear esta hoja, porque encontrarás algo.

Pero que gracioso, hablando sarcásticamente, ¿Qué podría encontrar a la vuelta de esa carta? Ahora, lo descubriremos.

En un pequeño tamaño de letra, estaba escrito:

"Puto el que lee"

-COÑO, ¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?- Aquí observamos una reacción de ira pura, desilusión y enojo, ¿se pueden combinar los tres? Quien dice que no, además nuestro protagonista era la muestra viviente. Desde ese instante que estaba planeando su venganza para el próximo año, se desquitaría, eso ténganlo por seguro.

-OYE MALDITO COMO SE TE OCURRE REGALARME ESO, ¿QUE CLASE DE REGALO CUTRE ES ESE?- Y aquí niños, una historia de terror de Navidad, asusta.

-¿Eso le pasa siempre?- Se estaban matando de la risa, era demasiado para disimular, se pasan-

-Si siempre.

-Cuñado, tu regalo está al otro lado del árbol el cual ni te diste cuenta que estaba ahí, que malagradecido.- Mínimo se agradece la caja, ¿acaso cree que no cuesta trabajo hacerlas?

-QUE SOY TU NIETO- Pobrecito, se había ilusionado y le rompieron el kokoro, para buena suerte de los presentes, porque quien sabe de qué cosas es capaz de hacer cuando *BOOM*, encontró una caja igual, pero con el verdadero artefacto dentro, que alivio.-PERO MELDA, ES LA CONSOLA, TE HAMO CON H, los quiero.

"Pero que gay" Déjenlo era mucho para su kokoro.

-Y aquí tienes el tuyo.- Ahora era el turno del menor, le trajeron una caja transportadora de mascotas, con algo adentro ¿Un peluche? NOT TODAY.

-AW PERO QUE LINDO ES UN GATO, aw soy feliz~- Era un gatito muy pequeño, ok, no tanto, tenía unos cuantos meses, ¿Cómo lo ira a llamar? No lo sé, pregúntenle.

-Como tú- Y aquí la magistral respuesta, digna de un nobel.

- ¿Cómo yo o como él?- ¿Cómo quién?

-No, se va a llamar "Como tú."- Pero a quién se le ocurre eso…

-Sí, pero como quién- Parece que no captan la indirecta directa, ¿Cuál indirecta? ¿De qué hablo? Solo que sé que esto causa confusión, es del diablo.

-Qué falta de originalidad. Creo, que se llama "Como tú"- Alguien captó por fin, éxito, Lovi, éxito.

-No soy sordo, cuñado, escuché lo que dijo- Romano, ese mismo tipo, puso una mano en su frente ¿Tenía fiebre? ¿Se desmayaba desmayadamente? No, era una "face palm", "para que me molesto en corregir" fue lo que pensó.

-Aw, debiste ver tu cara- Haciendo referencia a lo anterior del regalo- Escuché por ahí que creías ser el más "troll", pero jamás me superarás.

-Maldito, yo te superaré-

-Tal vez a nadie le interese, pero llamaré a mi gato con nombre de postre- El de cabello más claro quería que le hagan caso, denle un abrazo.

-Haz lo que quieras, me vale.

Ya supondrán quien habrá dicho eso. Después de toda esa matryoshka, llegó la hora de la cena, ¿o era antes? FUCK THE POLICE, yo puedo cambiar el tiempo y las tradiciones.

_Lasagnas_, pizzas (no alemanas)y pastas fueron algunas de las comidas que habían sido preparadas con anterioridad y las cuales probaron acompañado de cantidades industriales de vino, industriales no, pero da a entender que fue una gran cantidad, además de los otros licores, total, era fin de año, quien les podía prohibir.

El día siguiente…

-Hola sobrinos otra vez, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo despertaron?- Ese tipo al que nadie puede superar en nivel de troll despertó completamente bien, sin nada de resaca por lo que habían bebido el día anterior, que en realidad no es anterior porque fue el mismo día a media noche, eso.

Encontró a uno de sus sobrinos en un mueble y el otro en el piso, ambos "nietos" estaban "durmiendo", esperen uno de los especímenes esta reaccionando, , tírenles agua, okno.

Extrañamente tocaban la puerta…

-¿Quién es? HOLA, no sé si se acuerda de mí…

-CHIGI, PERO QUE HACE ESE IDIOTA AQUÍ…

¿Quieren saber quién era, aunque supongo que ya saben quién es, pero igual pregunto? ¿Quieren saber porque? ¿Quién lo había invitado? ¿Cómo terminaron llamando al gato de Feliciano?

Todo eso y mucho más en la segunda parte de este especial raro por fiestas…

* * *

><p><em>Pero que suspenso para nada suspensivo…<em>

_El especial por navidad tendrá segunda parte (aparecerá el BTT again, y esta vez sí, espérenla niños, trataré de escribir lo más pronto posible cuando tenga tiempo libre (ojala) y subirlo en estas semanas._

_En fin, lo más importante…_

_¡FELIZ FINLANDIA Y PRÓSPERO SUECIA NUEVO!, con mayúsculas para resaltar, todo el amour para ustedes, unicornios y que la fuerza del shaoi les acompañen…_

_Saludos y felices fiestas ;3_


	6. Cap6: FRATELLO, SE METIÓ OTRO BASTARDO

_Hi, MADAFAKAS_

_Hola, vengo a publicar el capítulo que debí haberlo subido antes, pero lo publicado ahora porque no tuve tiempo para hacer casi nada, si, si, fiestas, viajes y esas vainas._

_Respondiendo a las sensuales personas que comentaron:_

_A la zuculemtha **Gabie:**_

_Si, Lovi es casi tan indestructible como Rita. #RitaEsInmortal. Usteh sabe que yo la lovi-loveo/Roma-romeo yJulieta,plz- #HastaLaPasta_

_A la rikolina **OryHarai:**_

_Ay, me alegra de que te guste, no te preocupes que el tiocuñadosuegroprimobichoznoyerno del Abuelo Roma seguirá en sus andanzas en este y en próximos capitulinos...sii(insértese guion curvo)_

_Las hamo con h por los reviews, hamor y brishos pa' ustedeh._

Ya, ok me tranquilizo, mejor lean

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Cap. 6: *Fratello, se metió otro bastardo.***

.

.

En el capítulo de hoy, que debió ser antes pero es hoy…

Era 25 de Diciembre, faltaban 6 días para acabar el año, 2015 IS COMING, nuestro protagónico protagonista se levantaba con una resaca horriblemente horrible por demasiado consumo de vino y otras bebidas alcohólicas, su hermano estaba igual, pero de él no hablaremos ahora.

Un intenso dolor de cabeza, una gran ansia por beber algún líquido –agua de preferencia-, dolor muscular y otros síntomas de resaca que se esfumaron repentinamente al verlo ahí.

Lovino se quedó impactadamente impactado, estuvo inmóvil por unos pocos minutos. SU ACOSADOR PERSONAL ESTABA AHÍ, EN LA PUERTA DE SU CASA, ¿cómo quiere que reaccione?

Su rizo se deformo, y empezó a gritar como él sabe.

-CHIGI, ¡PERO QUE HACE ESTE IDIOTA AQUÍ! –El mencionado, era recibido por el mayor de aquel grupo familiar, quien lo invitaba a pasar con toda la confianza del mundo y a desayunar con ellos. El menor de los hermanos desapareció disimuladamente para cumplir con el plan, el mayor se quedó solo y rápidamente se acercó al lugar donde su abuelo y "el tipo completamente desconocido que no era tan desconocido al final" estaban.

-No sé qué haces tú aquí, PERO NO TE VOY A COMPRAR NADA, ni el "Slap Chop", nada de nada- Estaba completamente alterado y con la resaca encima- _Mamma Mia, Ma che merda vuoi? Che palle._

-Lovi, yerno, que te he dicho de insultar en italiano, si quieres hacerlo, habla en español para que te puedan entender, compórtate, ¿Dónde están tus modales?

"Me pregunto yo, ¿Dónde mierda estarán?" Más que enojado, estaba anonadado. ¿Modales? ¿Se come? Si Rita estuviese aquí, esto no hubiese pasado.

-_Feliz NaVIvIDad, ho ho ho, homos_~- Y así fue como todos le miraron raro, ¿se identificaban o qué?- ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIÓ EN FORMA DE FICHAAAAS, awwwww.

-Que adorable se ve cuando se enoja- Antonio lo único que hacía era sonreír –para variar de Costa*-, todos sabemos que fangirleaba en el interior.

-Así es él, pero seguro a los 5 minutos se le pasa, como siempre-

-Oh, ya veo.

Y los cuatro desayunaban como una típica familia feliz. "Feliz" ni ellos se lo creen, ni yo.

El único que se sentía incómodo era Lovino, quería irse y desparecer, pero su hermano se lo impidió, forzosamente se tuvo que quedar allí, EN CONTRA DE SU VOLUNTAD.

Mientras los demás conversaban de trivialidades sobre tomates, stalkear, ¿Qué sonido hacen los zorros? , Narnia y esas cosas, el abuelo trajo un álbum de fotos, muy antiguas.

Imagínense lo vergonzoso que es mostrar fotos tuyas de pequeño a alguien completamente desconocido, eso era lo que sentía el italiano, el mayor, ese pendejo.

-Y estas fotos se la tomaron los tres juntos, que lindos.- Otro fanboy, era el abuelo Roma, ¿Por qué le llamó así? #YOLO.

-Sí, claro, lo dice alguien que sabe usar Photoshop- El tipo que no era un personaje secundario, arqueó una ceja, con una mirada de sospecha que te asesinaba virtualmente, esa era la respuesta "PHOTOSHOP, CABRONES" -Cualquier cosa, yo no recuerdo nada.

-Tenías como 6 años, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.- Típica frase, aunque era mentira, o verdad, ay no sé, pero el punto es que esto aludía a la infancia.

Aquí insértese otro Flashback que no tenga sentido. FLASHBACK SIN SENTIDO N°2

-VE, ve, VE, ve~- El pequeño Feliciano, con su ropa completamente masculina –sarcasmo, plz-caminaba acompañado de su hermano, en ¿la calle? Algún lugar transitable cerca de su hogarcito.

-No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dices, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no eres un POKEMON.- En efecto, no era un Pokemon ¿Por qué dice "ve" tantas veces?, poco a poco, _Lovi-no hamor_se encolerizaba. El menor no entendía ni un carajo, y respondió con otro "¿ve~?"

-Sí, alguien se acerca, pero QUE DESCUBRIMIENTO- Era lo más obvio del mundo, Romano pregunto qué quería aquel tipo que se acercaba.

Aquel tipo, no era ni más ni menos que Antonio, ¿A que no se lo esperaban? Y volvió en forma de fichas, otra vez, aunque está fue la primera, o la segunda, o Rita, neh.

-Estoy regalando tomates a todo el mundo y no sé por qué- Creo que sus padres le mandaron a regalar tomates para que no esté fregando en la casa, o algo así, no se me ocurre otra cosa.

-¿Es gratis?, eh, dame 5.- Nuestro protagonista es todo un aprovechado, le convenía y no tenía nada que perder, además lo tomates se veían bien, muy bien.

Feliciano que estaba ahí haciendo acto de presencia, quería que noten su presencia y le dieran tomates a él. Ver mucho Pokemon no era bueno, porque no decía otra cosa que "ve~" y ¿adivinen? Eso dijo.

-Traduciendo eso, dice que quiere ese tomate con carita.

-ESE NO, ESE ES STEVE, MI TOMATITO ESPECIAL. – "Steve" el tomatito caguaii, tenía una cara pintada con marcador, PERO ESE TOMATE NO DEBÍA REGALARLO A NADIE, era especial.

-¿Steve?, pensé que era el único que le ponía nombres a los tomates.- Nuestro pequeño amigo confeso su secreto secretoso, okno.

-¿OLA K ASE?

-Abueliiiitooo, dime tú: ¿Qué sonidos son los que oigo yo? ~

-No lo sé, estas alucinando, ¿estás seguro que no has comido nada raro?

-Por fin habló, ya me estaba cansando de sus "ve"- Que milagro, por fin otra frase que no contenga la silaba "ve~".

-Creo que me iré.- El pequeño Toño estaba incomodo, seh, _ciao madafaka_.

-¿Ah, tu eres nuevo por aquí, creo que recién te has mudado verdad?- "Ya empezó el interrogatorio" fue lo que pensó nuestro protagonista español.

-Eh, supongo que tengo que responder, pero usted parece un violador del bosque, así que mejor me voy.- Fue lo que contestó.

-Estos niños de hoy en día. Me caes bien, déjenme tomarles una fotografía, no sé, tal vez podré chantajear a alguien con esto en el futuro~- Les puedo asegurar, que no se encontraba bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia extraña.

-¿Ve?

-¡Que no eres Pokemon, mierda!-

-A ver mocosos, quédense aquí.- Wow, que amabilidad. ¿Dónde está su Nobel de la Paz respectivo?

-¿Que he hecho para merecer esto?- El pequeño Lovi quería irse –otra vez, solo que en la infancia-, porque se iba a perder la novela de las 4, poco a poco empezaba su fanatismo, el amante de las pizzas alemanas le preguntó sobre que se refería con su característica silaba, a lo que el mayor le ordenó que se callase porque no le dejaba escuchar sus pensamientos, que fenómeno.

-Ay que lendo, ya ahora si váyanse.- Ahora que el abuelo tenía su imagen obtenida a partir del uso de la técnica fotográfica, se fue.

FIN.

Esta fue la conclusión de este Flashback, el protagónico protagonista no recordaba nada, ¿y si era hipnosis? No tenía ni idea, pero le daba sueño.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver, ve~- El menor se excusaba.

-"Puedo dejar de sonreír alguna vez, en serio".- Al pobre Antonio le dolían los músculos faciales porque estuvo mucho, muuucho tiempo sonriendo como _"derp"_ –ok no- y así lo dejaré, porque se lo ordeno y no me detendrán, _asdfghjkl._

-"¿Porque me haces esto?"- Esto es demasiado para mi kokoro, ay, me da en los feels, pero LO DEJARÉ ASÍ TODO EL JODIDO FANFIC, ¿ok?

-"Sufro internamente"- Ay pobrecito, pero ME VALE.

-"Quiero estar serio, por favoooor".- Ya, ya, está bien, le daré _feels_ pa' que no se queje y deje de joder, ¿Recuerdas a Steve, tu tomatito?

-"Me traumé de por vida con él".

Esto te traumará peor, porque AYER LO COMÍ EN UNA ENSALADA, _asdfghjkl._

-"Pero el flashback era de varios años atrás, sas, como apareció allá si estaba acá".- Está tratando de usar "razón". ES MUY EFECTIVO.

Fácil, se puede explicar todo esto con una simple frase… y no, no es "La culpa es de Rita", esta vez es "La magia de las drogas, digo de las telecomunicaciones".

-Cambiando completamente de tema, ¿Por qué estás en Italia? Pensé que tu familia vivía en España.- Cambiando de tema, y cortando mi conversación con un personaje del FanFic, NGH, ya ok, ignoren lo anterior, tenía sueño.

-Es cierto, soy de allá, pero estoy en Italia por trabajo.- Es cierto, él y toda su familia, ¿Por qué me meto en su vida personal? #SWAG

-Enserio, ¿en que trabajas, sas?- Recuerdan el interrogatorio de hace líneas atrás, volvió en forma de agua.

-Estoy trabajando en un restaurante, es un negocio familiar- He aquí la respuesta de sus dudas. ¿A qué me refiero? Ni yo lo sé. Había estado viviendo en este país unos meses antes, como para tener todos los papeles en orden y esas cosas que piden - Encontré a sus nietos ahí. ¿Son sus nietos, verdad?

-¿Qué es un nieto?- ¿En qué idioma está? Sentía confusión mental.

-Mátenme-

-Pero khé diceh, ¿qué te pasah?

-Mi estómago sufre, ah, joder.- ¿Acaso estaba "embarazado"? Insértese cejeo intenso y zuculemtho, ok déjenme. Antes de que le pregunten si en realidad estaba embarazado y como se llamará el bebe, Lovi puso su cara de mátenme y su mirada de mafioso, AL MISMO TIEMPO. Cada vez que hace eso, una hormiga muere.

-Eh, les quiero mostrar algo, ya vengo, acompáñame Feliciano.- La segunda fase del plan se iba a ejecutar y para eso debían dejarlos "solos".

-Pero yo no quiero…- Él no quería, quería quedarse para seguir viendo, pero el mayor le obligaba irse con él, "TÚ SOLO HAZLO" fue lo que le exigió, y como el otro hermano italiano era de esos tipos que se quedan en shock –otro más-, se impactó, dijo su silaba mágica "Ve~" su rizo se deformó, y se escondió con su abuelo por ahí.

Mientras tanto en la sala en donde se sospecha que están.

-¿Pusiste el muérdago que te dije que pusiera, concuñado?- A este paso, le dirá toda la nomenclatura de parentesco en español, claro, teniendo como excepción la palabra "nieto". Cómo fue una acción fácil, le dijo que fue fácil, así de simple, sí.

-Excelente.

-Excelente.- ¿El menor le estaba imitando o es mi imaginación?

-¿Dijiste excelente porque yo dije excelente?

-Eh, no.- Obviamente que no lo imitaba –sarcasmo, again-

-Excelente

-Excelente

-Ahora solo hay que dejar que las cosas transcurran por si solas, EXCITANTEH- Que las cosas sucedan por la culpa de Rita, sí, esto resume todo.

Detecto un silencio incómodo, cierto, continuemos con esto…

-Mira, algo ligeramente cae del suelo.- Espera, COMO VA A CAER SI ESTÁ EN EL SUELO, _Science Side of Tumblr, expain this_. ¿Podrá esta plataforma de _microblogging _explicarnos esto? ¿Seguiré con estas preguntas? Ok, me callo.

-¿Cómo va a caer si está en el suelo?- Denle su galletita por esto.

-Digo del techo.-

-Pero si es _Chocman_* digo muérdago, MALDITOS IDIOTAS, MIRA BASTARDO LO QUE ESTAN TRATANDO DE HACER.- Ya se fregaron.

-Esto es romántico.- Demasiado tenso.

-Esto no es para nada romántico.- En realidad si lo era, sólo mira el puto muérdago que colgaba por ahí, ¿acaso no es sensual?

-Lovi, no te alejes.- El mencionado se hizo bolita y se trataba de alejar del otro que estaba mirándolo…raro, pero era el momento, el momento sensual que todos esperamos.

-Yo me alejo porque quiero.- "Sácate, sácate, sácate" Trataba de alejarlo con su manita, aunque no daba muchos resultados.

Y cuando estuvieron sospechosamente cerca, Lovi que no es hamor le tiró un puñetazo, enserio.

*FATALITY* * BRUTALITY* * FINISH HIM* Y puedo seguir, pero neh, sigan leyendo.

-Eso duele, pensé que me hamabas.- Claro que sí, campeón, claro que sí, ya ok, eso es cruel, zas en el kokoro.

-Cómo te explico, QUE ESTA NO ES UNA PUTA PELÍCULA DE COMEDIA ROMÁNTICA DE HOLYWOOD.- Y no, no lo es, es un FanFic de comedia romántica, ¿eh?

-Ay, pero, pero, las telenovelas dicen…que…- La telenovela es telenovela, la realidad es realidad, por lo tanto es más cruel, aquí tenemos a otra víctima de las telenovelas.

Y ahora con los tipos que observaban la situación a distancia…

-5 a que le da otro en la cara, ve~-

-6 a que esto termina diferente.-

-10 a que en media hora se olvida de todo.-

¡Hagan sus apuestas chicos!

-Mejor voy a verlos antes de que esto termine en una masacre.

Y…adivinen, se estaban matando…

-ASDFGHJKL - Estaba haciendo sus ruiditos raros otra vez mientras se preparaba para seguir con sus "golpes".- YO NO SOY FÁCIL, Y ESO FUE PARA QUE NO TE ME ACERQUES MÁS.

Feliciano y su abuelo se aparecieron de la nada, salieron de su escondite para nada secreto, si, los malditos estaban escondidos viendo todo…

-¿Y encontró lo que iba a traer?-

-¿Qué debía traer? Ah, sí, pero eh, se malogró, eso, se rompió, me demoré tratándolo de arreglar y lo empeoré, ya te lo mostrare otro día que vengas.- Pero que excusa más _fail_, creo que un "La Culpa es de Rita". Rita con sus poderes psíquicos hizo que "aquella cosa indefinida" se malogré/rompa/empeoré y exploté o yo que sé.

-¿Va a volver el muy bastardo?-

-Sí, Lovi, sí, ¿problem? Yo lo puedo invitar cuando quiera.- Y yo lo puedo colocar en cualquier capítulo cuando quiera

-Eh, entonces, supongo que tengo que irme, hasta luego, adiós, eh, gracias por todo.- El español ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, porque, tal vez termine masacrado por el adorable Lovi-hamor y eso le traumaba, neh, no tanto como lo que le pasó a Steve.

-Muy bien, tuviste desayuno gratis y todo, ahora vete que no quiero que se me pegue lo bastardo-

-Creo que te olvidas del puñetazo, eso dolió—_Why you gotta be so rude_, por su salud mental, no me pondré a cantar en medio del FanFic.

-QUE PENA, como lo voy a olvidar, eso es para que no te acerques así, y dejes de acosarme que da miedo.- _Lentaaamenteee_ se dirgían a la puerta, mientras que el par de chismosos hizo su magistral aparición -AHORA ASÍ, CIAO, hasta nunca

-Mira un gatito que me dijo hola.-Luego de ese intercambio de palabras romanticonas, se fue, PERO, esperen, había un gato, uno que le dijo hola. En efecto, era UN JODIDO GATO QUE HABLABA.

Y se fue persiguiendo al gato este que era del menor de los italianos, el gato al verse acorralado por ahí, se fue volando hacia el espacio y se convirtió en un Nyan Cat, pero no se preocupen que volvió con su dueño.

Dentro de este manicomio, digo la casa…

-Lovi, bichozno, ¿porque eres así?- Ahora su abuelo le recriminaba porque no se portó bien, ni fue buen anfitrión ni nada.

-¿Bichozno*? ¿Qué es eso? Y ahora son un bizcocho- Sacó su celular donde buscó esta palabra que no se encontraba en su repertorio -Espera que lo voy a buscar por internet.

*Medio segundo después*

Por fin, algo relacionado con nietos, pero acaso nunca me dirás nieto.

-Nope, jamás.

-Primo, no te vayas por las ramas, porque hiciste eso, sabes que te conviene, incluso puedes trabajar con él, ¿no te parece? Lo digo porque es de confianza y...

-¿Confianza? Como quieres que confíe en alguien a quien solo le he hablado un par de veces- "Frase pa' la posteridah" -En esta vida, no se puede confiar en nadie.

-Creo que le ha afectado el muérdago, ¿Estás seguro que lo que pusiste era muérdago?

-Ajá, ya como decía, no te puedes quedar en la casa viendo novelas por internet todo el día.

-Ve~- Supongamos que es un sí

-Si puedo, y eso es lo que hago-

-¿Ve? ¿A alguien le interesa como llamé a mi gato?

-A nadie -Seriedad, por favor.

-YO LO DIRÉ A AUNQUE A NADIE EL IMPORTE—SE LLAMARÁ TIRAMISÚ PORQUE YO LO DIGO, ve madafaka.- Nótese su falta de imaginación.

-¿Escuchaste algo?

-A nadie le importa.

Y así continuó esta discusión incongruentes con spoilers de Avenida Brasil incluidos, NO ERA NECESARIA TANTA MALDAD

Mientras tanto en una reunión por ahí… del Toño con sus amigos raritos, ya saben el trío ese, el acosador, el pervertido y el narcisista. Empezaron con otro interrogatorio…

-Y que tal te fue _Mon ami- _Empezó la primera pregunta de parte del francés, el español señaló su cara donde claramente se observaba lo que había sucedido, era demasiado evidente.

-Mírale el lado bueno – Claro, si se puede sacar algo bueno de casi ser masacrado, _parfavar_- Hiciste que hiciera contacto contigo, algo es algo,_ kesesesesese._

-Esperen, tengo una duda existencial, si tú eres francés de Francia, hablas francés y tú eres alemán de Alemania y hablas alemán. ¿Cómo nos podemos entender?- El acosador de esta bizarra historia tenía otra pregunta existencia, una más para la colección.

Los presentes se encogieron de hombros y al unísono dijeron "Es la culpa de Rita". Hagamos como que todos entendieron, porque me da flojera de explicarle a cada uno quien es Rita y todo lo que puede lograr con su poder mágico y dimensional.

-Te podría hablar en francés, ya sabes…OMELETTE DU FROMAGE –Esa frase matadora, resuelve-problemas con la magia de Rita y esas cosas que solo los franceses saben- _Aw, mon amour_, el francés es el lenguaje del_ amour_. Y cuéntame, ¿qué hicieron?

-Nada de lo que estés pensando- Consideremos que en su mente puede inventar todo tipo de situaciones…raras y muy comprometedoras, toda una mente sensual.

-¿Para eso?- Enserio, para eso se reúnen.

Y comentaron eso y aquello, pero nada suculentamente suculento que valiera la pena, les contó a su amigos raritos sobre el "extraño muérdago" que casualmente hubo, haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Parece que alguien está a tu favor… ¿Hiciste algo? Ya sabes, Era el momento, que no hubiese hecho yo, _honhonhonhon_.

Gilbert, que se aburría porque no le llamaba la atención la conversación de sus no-tan-heterosexuales amigos, comentó algo _random_ para que le hicieran caso.

-Par de raros, y por eso soy el más sensual, _zuculemtho_ y_ rikolino _del grupo.

-Y por eso, estás solo.- Le contestaron con la cruda realidad, alguien que la cocine, ok ya.

-NO, la gente cae rendida ante mí y aún no me doy el lujo de escoger.- Ahora debía mostrarle su gran creación magistralmente magistral, increíblemente increíble, _so much awesome_ - Me creé una página de Facebook, para mostrar mi sensualidad ZAVRONTOSAURIA. Soy un Estegosaurio, mira mamá-

-No sé cómo reaccionar ante esto.- Ni yo, ni yo.

-Se llama "_Gilbert, pa' tu consumo, adicción y obsesión, más nah"_.

Ayúdenle, creo que necesita ayuda, todos los personajes de esta historia drogada necesitan ayuda psicológica. Total, era fin de año, el próximo será mejor, eso es lo que siempre se espera del futuro. La soledad era lo que debían evitar, tener pareja era su prioridad, ay, suena raro.

-Este fin de año es muy extraño…PERO EL PROXIMO SERÁ MEJOR, fusososo~

-Sí, hijos de fruta- El albino aportó algo, por fin, algo coherente. -Admiro, tu optimismo_, te hamo con h DE HAMOR_.

-Me pondré virolo por que no sé qué hacer.

-Hay que pensar en un plan maléficamente malévolo para no quedarnos solteros, sii~.

Al final los tres terminaron con una promesa muy gay, por cierto, gritando como colegialas –ok ya, creo que soy la única-

Con esta última frase, se inició el comienzo del fin, el fin del comienzo, espera, WUT, ignora esto.

Ánimos y pensamiento positivos para año nuevo, si, FIN.

.

.

.

¿Creían haber visto todo de esta historia sin sentido? NOPE, BITCHES, CONTINURÁ.

* * *

><p><em>Ay, esto es taaaan 2014, tírenme lo que quieran por mi puntualidad...<em>

_**Palabritas raritas...**_

_***Costa**: Es una empresa que fabrica chocolates, galletas, dulces y esas cosas, pero lo puse por la frase con la que promocionan sus productos "Para variar de Costa"._

_***Chocman**: Un personaje de un comercial que promociona "los bizcochos Chocman" y en el mismo sale un tipa que dice "Pero, si es Chocman" y pos, eso es._

_***Bichozno**: Hijo del cuadrinieto,sería algo como los nietos de los nietos de tus nietos, extremadamente dificil de conocer, pero no imposible según la amiga Wikipedia._

_Moar referencias a comerciales, juegos (Mortal Kombat, Pom gets Wi-Fi, esos) , cosas raras que veo en Tumblr y uno que otro YTPH._

_Bueeeno, me voy, enserio, me disculpo again por mi puntualidad de melda..._

_Volveré...(guión curvo, again) #FelizAño(?_


End file.
